Meant to be
by uchihachick67510
Summary: This story's about Naruto, who's second best artist in the small city of Konoha, who's the first best of the village? Rated M for later chaptes...Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Yepperz, uchihachick67510 again, I started this story cause I got well...slightly bored with the vampire story. Don't worry I'll get back to it again once I find out how to write chapter nineteen, the book itself has around twenty eight or so chapters and it's almost finished, just the so called writers' block again. I started this story as I was going through my SasuNaru fanart that I have saved on my computer and thought...'why don't I write a story based off a picture...' So I did, and this is the result.

Summary: This story's about how Naruto and Sasuke one: became friends, two: their pasts, and three: how they became who they are today. They just never expected they'd have a sexual relationship...THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

Yea, I'm starting to get better at my summaries I think...but you people decide if I am or not, but anyway, this is obviously called Meant to be and I've rated this story an M...for later chapters and some vulgar language...Also to let everyone else know, I'm giving the story a lot of plot...PLOT, no fillers before the big sex scene so no complaining and asking for the sex scene like I usually do so early in my stories, this one's different from all the rest. Cha! Oh god, Sakura's inner side has gotten through to me in a bad way...

But back to the world here, This chapter is more like an introduction, second chapter I think I'm going to go back in time to where Sasuke and Naruto first met with Iruka who...Aaaah, you thought I was going to spoil it didn't ya? Ha! No I wasn't, you have to continue reading and see what I do next...but that does sound like a good Idea don't you think? Read and review please, reviews are most wonderful, they tell me how I'm doing and help me continue. =D But...no flamers and no begging for sex scene like I said earlier...none of that just yet...and damn, this is one long fucking Authors' note...Happy Reading and Reviewing!

--- --- --- --- ---

Meant to be

Friendship should never die, no matter what happens

Naruto was an outgoing individual, loud and annoying but always kept to himself most of the time. He had some friends…just a few, they were Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee and Neji…also Kiba's dog, Akamaru. But Naruto had one special friend who was his best and most important friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They were friends since they were seven years old and today they were rivals but best of friends at heart. No one knew they were friends for the way they acted towards each other. They fought like they were enemies, almost like they wanted to kill each other but no one knew it was an act to hide their friendship, they were too stupid to realize it, well that was in high school...people found out eventually what the fighting was for but Sasuke and Naruto both agreed that it took all of them a little too long to fucking find out.

Today Naruto was going to go on a walk and maybe go to the Hokage mountain and look over the small city until dusk like he always did on Friday. He had nothing to do on Friday all the time, it was what he called his day off of work which was artwork. He drew and painted everything he could see and think of. He was one of the best in Konoha but he was only second best. The first best was Sasuke, but he didn't mind, he was happy that he was rated second best to his best friend and loved it. It was the only thing he had in common with the guy. Naruto was short, tan, blonde hair and sky/obsidian eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight at any angle and don't forget the almost feminine physique that made him mad. Sasuke was tall, pale, black hair and onyx eyes and had the body of a fucking god while Naruto looked more like a male form of a goddess.

As Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, he got a few welcomes and good mornings, he said good morning back as always and waved to those who waved to him. He was going to his favorite ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen before he went to stare off into space at the top of the Hokage tower so he carried some money in his pocket. He had a messenger pack hanging off his left shoulder that carried all his art stuff like his pencils, paints, and paper. He always carried that with him everywhere he went. Today he was wearing a pair of baggy orange pants that held extra pockets on the sides of the legs and he wore a semi-tight black tank, he also wore a pair of black wrist cuffs that hid some cuts and bruises that he made in the past, only his friends and especially Sasuke knew about them…but only Sasuke knew why he did it.

When he reached Ichiraku Ramen, he pulled the curtains back and was welcomed by an elderly man and his only daughter with happy faces, "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning old man." Naruto said back with a small wave as he set his bag on the seat next to him, the strap around his arm still because someone in the past tried to take his bag before and it wasn't going to happen…the little brat ended up in the hospital because he went savage over it…poor Konahamaru.

"So what'll you be having today Naruto?" The old man asked as he walked up to the counter.

"I'll have an extra large order of barbeque pork ramen this morning." Naruto said, he always chose between that and miso ramen, but he loved barbeque pork and he was hungry for it this morning.

"Alright, coming right up." The old man said and the two got busy, Naruto turned in his seat as he opened his pack and pulled out a pencil and his drawing pad, he already had an idea of what he wanted to draw and he wanted it on paper real quick before he lost it.

"I still think you're better than Sasuke Naruto." The old man said as he saw that Naruto was busy and realized he was drawing.

"It's the people's opinion and they think Sasuke's better…even though he's much darker and more sinister..." Naruto said as he looked up, he was already half way done with his drawing and it was starting to look like a rose faerie, he just had to finish the outfit and draw the rose next and he was finished…he didn't want a background in this picture but he was going to make one in the next picture.

"He's too gruesome for my tastes." The old man snorted as he came over with Naruto's order.

"I know, but that's like the only thing he can draw…he likes horror and gore and things like that." Naruto added. "It sparks his interest and it's part of his personality."

"But that shows that it was him that…" The old man started saying but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Dad, come help me clean up real quick." She said hastily, she knew Naruto didn't like how people think Sasuke killed his family when it was actually Itachi that did it… She believed what the police said but no one else really knows the real truth cause they found Itachi's dead body next to their parents and Sasuke in complete and utter shock with a gun next to him. The report even shows that Itachi was the only one with a gun shot wound and their parents with sword wounds but they still put Sasuke in a mental institution because he became mute and went into tantrums when the death of his parents was brought up during interrogations to find out what happened…they always thought that Sasuke doesn't remember since it was so traumatic and also because he was only six.

"Sasuke never even knew how to wield a sword that was twice his body height and he would have been barely able to even pick it up because it weighed over fifty pounds." Naruto explained as he started eating his ramen as he set his art work to the side for the moment, the top of the rose finally drawn, he was going to finish it when he got to the top of the Hokage mountain.

"What ever." The old man sighed as he started drying the equipment before he dried his hands.

Everyone in the village had second thoughts on how Sasuke's parents died…well except the police department, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. Everyone else in the city thought the police were covering up for the six year old and said that it was Sasuke that killed everyone even though it was Itachi's prints on the sword and gun, no one questioned the gunshot wound that was on Sasuke's left shoulder between that and his neck, they thought he did it to himself, people are so ignorant and foolish and stupid.

"Well I gotta get going, I'll see you guys tonight ok?" Naruto finally said as he finished his bowl of ramen and paid the bill.

"Ok Naruto, see you later." The old man said as he took the money.

Naruto packed his pad and pencil before closing his bag and left for the Hokage mountain. The path to the Hokage Mountain was a long and steep journey, hardly anyone in the city would climb up it because they were too lazy to, but Naruto loved the climb and the reward it gave when he reached the top, he loved the fresh air that surrounded him and the singing birds that flew by over his head and by his sides, the flowers that grew all along the mountain side on the path and the buzzing bees, he loved everything about the Hokage Mountain. He learned a few years ago that his own fathers' face was on the Mountain, the fourth Hokage…Yondaime or otherwise known as Minato Namikaze. Naruto never knew why he didn't have his dad's last name instead of his mothers' but he never complained. His past was a horrible one, especially since he was there when both his parents died.

They were driving down the street, both Naruto's mom and Minato in the front while Naruto was in the back in his booster seat. His dad was driving and his mother looked back at him to tell him something, they were going to see the doctors' office for Naruto's regular check up when they hit something that was really big in the road and hard. Both of Naruto's parents were killed on impact and their blood was splattered on Naruto's face. The impact had caused his mom to snap at the middle of her waist and her upper torso hung over the middle towards the back of the car and Minato was crushed, something stuck through him and Naruto never remembered what it was, all he knew was that everything went black and his lower body hurt really bad. The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital and in a bed, he was only two when this happened and he never remembered what happened that day. Tsunade, who was the hospital doctor, and a well respected one at that, she was the one that said Naruto would never walk on his own ever again without crutches or a walking stick, and if he didn't get that far, he would be in a wheelchair the rest of his life. He had damaged the lower three disks of his spine and crushed his legs from the crash, she was just surprised that he never asked how he got this way but what really surprised her was how Naruto healed so quickly, after about two years of healing in her care, he just stood up and walked like nothing had happened. She took x-rays of his spine and it still showed that he still had cracked spinal disks and she said he should go to surgery to get some metal plates to make sure that they didn't shatter on him when he walked, but she waited until he was past puberty to do the surgery to make sure they grew on their own since he was only four at the time. He only told Sasuke about that time since Sasuke really explained what happened to his parents to Naruto and only Naruto. It was like those two were made to be friends because they shared everything together when it came to personal stuff like that.

Sasuke only fully explained to Naruto what he saw and what really happened…except to the police when they could get it out of him when he actually talked out of spite to get them to leave him alone. But Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as someone walked up behind him.

"Hey dobe, whatcha doing up here?" A male voice asked behind him.

"I'm working on something..." Naruto answered as a smile grew on his face, he knew who it was, "Sasuke."

"May I have a look at it?" Sasuke chuckled as he sat down next to Naruto with his own bag of art supplies.

"Sure." He allowed and showed Sasuke what he was now working on, it was what he had been working on for nearly a month now...the lay out of Konoha city, every detail could be seen in it, the only thing that wasn't in there were the people that walked the streets, he was going to save them for last.

"You've been working on that thing for weeks now Naruto, I'd thought you had it done already." Sasuke smirked.

"This one I'm taking my time on, unlike the one I drew this morning while eating breakfast." Naruto laughed and showed him the previous picture, the rose faerie all finished and colored in.

"You're so girly." It was Sasuke's turn to laugh and did he laugh, he almost fell head over the cliff first.

"I don't care...at least it isn't gore and blood like yours." Naruto snorted and went back to his month old piece of work.

"Well it is the only thing I can draw that expresses myself." Sasuke answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The old man at Ichiraku Ramen was saying that you were the one that did it again...it pisses me off." Naruto whispered as he put his pad down and laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky, he didn't realize that it was already in the afternoon, probably close to one or two.

"Do you want to see what I drew today?" Sasuke asked as he went into his bag and pulled out his things.

"Sure." Naruto said happily and sat up as Sasuke opened to his newest artwork.

Sasuke finally opened to his newest one and it wasn't gory or bloody...it was a picture of his parents and him and his brother. They looked happy except for his dad who rarely even smiled just like Itachi. Sasuke was the little innocent six year old and always smiled, Naruto guessed that it was probably before they were killed. Naruto was at a loss of words but spoke anyway.

"I love it Sasuke." Naruto said as he kept looking at the picture.

"I know you would...but it brings back too many memories..." Sasuke said sadly and put the picture away.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said after a few seconds.

"It's alright...and stop saying sorry, you say it too much." Sasuke chuckled.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms before he laid back down and looked up at the perfect blue sky that had a hint of clouds here and there. "The city council said they were going to pay me if I were to draw an exact replica of the city...if it was done in pencil."

"How much were they going to pay you?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Naruto, thoughts on drawing another bloody Archangel Michael was on his mind.

"They didn't say." Naruto answered as he tried to remember.

"Don't give it to them if they aren't going to pay you the right amount of money, you're drawing the original Konoha city for crying the fuck out loud, they're starting construction on the east side near Tora bridge next year so this is as original they'll ever get." Sasuke complained. "But from my opinion it's worth a million bucks."

"I know, but you didn't notice anything on the picture either..." Naruto grinned.

"What?"

"Everything's drawn from a different angle." Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, he didn't get what Naruto was saying.

"Look at the picture again." Naruto smirked and pointed to his pad which Sasuke reached over and grabbed.

"How are you drawing this from the complete opposite side of the city!?" Sasuke asked oblivious, this was the first time he really saw how it was drawn.

"I, for one, remember each detail of the city like a still picture in the back of my head Sasuke, it doesn't matter what angle I'm at, I still draw it with the Hokage Mountain in the background." Naruto explained, the smirk still on his face.

"Do you realize that this might actually give you ranking of best artist over me if you were to successfully sell it?" Sasuke asked as he put the pad back.

"Probably...but that'd just make me want to take it back." Naruto said, puting his hands behind his head like a small pillow.

"Why take it back?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm just as happy with you above me..." Naruto answered and yawned.

"Ooh someone's getting girly again." Sasuke teased.

"Oh shut up Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouted and pulled up a handful of dirt and grass and threw it at the back of Sasuke's head, hitting him square in the middle of the duck butt hairstyle. "Your hair looks like a ducks' ass."

"Stop making fun of the hair!" Sasuke warned as he patted the dirt out.

"And have you seen how pale you look...you look like a ghost." Naruto said as he sat up to pack his stuff, he was done drawing for the day.

"I'm outside everyday but I don't get any darker." Sasuke mused as he looked at one of his arms.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked as he looked over the city again.

"Almost four." He answered as he looked at his watch.

"I thought it was almost two..." Naruto frowned.

"Your internal clock is so wrong." Sasuke laughed as he put his stuff away.

Naruto growled but it only got Sasuke to say something else that pushed a button, "Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Lets go home dobe." Sasuke laughed and stood up.

"Grrrr, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto threatened and stood up grabbing his bag as Sasuke grabbed his own and chased after Sasuke to the path, one of Naruto's motto being, 'friendship should never die...no matter what happens'...even if that meant small timid name calling, but he could always forgive the name calling any day.

--- --- --- --- ---

Authors' End Note:

Yepperz, here's the first chapter to Meant to be. I hoped you all liked it. I know the first chapter's short and all but I swear it's goign to get longer...and I think I might have taken a little story plot from another story I read on how Naruto's parents died...I have no clue and I'm not going through the fifty plus stories, chapters, and over a hundred thousand pages to look and see if I did...If anyone has read a story with the same plot, tell me in a review what story it is and who the author is and I'll be glad to change it to something else and replace this chapter when I post the second one. Just don't forget to review. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note:

I'm back again and with chapter two of the new story...that I seem to always start without ever finishing something already started first...and I'm sorry bout that. Also warning...I make up my own character which is sadly my myspace name...But anyway, this is going to be probably a much longer chapter than the last one so get comfy and Happy reading and reviewing.

Meant to be

When our eyes first met

When Naruto got home to his appartment, he placed his bag on the kitchen table and threw himself onto the couch in the living room before turning the television on. Sasuke was home in his family's estate at the other side of the city. Sasuke had decided to move in there when he moved out of Iruka's place since he was old enough, and now he was able to face his past without having an episode, Naruto was the big help in that. But Naruto always thought that Sasuke should move on to bigger and better things and put the house up for rent or make it into a hotel, but he never voiced these things out incase Sasuke threatened him or something, the Uchiha's were too proud of their homes to let others' sleep in the beds that they so well slept in. But Naruto got back up and went to get a few notebooks that he bought on his way home and started writing something, like a book but about his past...he threw in what Iruka had told him before he adopted Naruto, he was also going to throw in everything that Sasuke told him, but he was going to wait and ask since that was later on in his little plan, he also had an Idea for the book cover too.

Iruka was walking the streets, wondering if he should get married and have a kid or just adopt a child that had no parents. He was kind hearted like that, always trying to help someone...even if it meant something bad would come out of it...it was in his personality. But when he entered the children's home, he looked at all the kids and knew that this was going to be a challenge. Iruka was twenty nine, single, possibly gay, and was looking to adopt a child...what could possibly go wrong...

"Good morning sir, is there something I can help you with?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"Um...y-yes, I'm looking to adopt a child, a boy actually...doesn't matter what age." Iruka stuttered.

"Ok, but we require that all adoptees spend at least an hour or so with the kids, you kow...to get to know all of them and then come in either the next day or later on the same day they came in to decide on what child they want." She told him. "And the name's Yumeko Yami, if you have any questions I'll be here and there on the first floor."

"Ok, so where are the kids now?" He asked. "And is this all of them?"

"Oh, they are all in the back room playing, and no this isn't all of them, one of them is in the hospital for his regular check up." Yumeko answered.

"May I ask his name, and do you know when he'll be back?" Iruka asked.

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki, and he should be back here quite soon, and a little warning before hand, he's in a wheelchair right now." She answered, whispering the last of her sentence.

"What happened to him?" Iruka asked, a little worried that someone would be in a wheelchair at such a young age.

"Well...he was in a car crash...both is parents died on impact and he escaped with three shattered spinal disks and some badly broken legs." She answered still whispering. "And Dr. Tsunade says he's making a wonderful recovery."

"Ok...who were his parents?" Iruka asked, it was like he already made up his mind on what child he wanted to adopt and the kid wasn't even here. "I'm kind of new to the city and don't know much about the area."

"His father was Minato Namikaze, but Tsunade doesn't want everyone to know that the deceased President's child is in foster care...through investigation from the police and the FBI, the crash wasn't an accident...they don't even want Naruto to know until he's a full fledged adult about his parents. Tsunade's asked him some small questions but he doesn't even remember what happened, let alone that he was only two years old."

"Oh my...how old is he now?" Iruka asked, it was the most cruicial question he had to ask.

"He's turning three in November." Yumeko answered as she looked through her papers.

"Ok." Iruka smiled. "I'll be with the other kids until Naruto gets back, oh and the name's Iruka Umino."

"Ok Iruka, see you soon." Yumeko smiled and showed him to the room of kids.

Iruka tensed up a little bit because as soon as the door opened, the kids looked back and started laughing, they had a big person to play with and got really excited, except for those few that played video games on the tv.

"Hello kids, this is Iruka Umino and he'll be here to play with all of you for a little bit, just don't fight over him ok?" Yumeko introduced.

"Hi Irukaaa." The kids chimed, all their faces lit up with smiles, it was so cute.

"Also another warning Iruka..." Yumeko whispered in his ear. "Naruto's always been neglected by the kids cause he's in a wheelchair, they think he's not able to do the things they can do even if it's playing video games or finger painting...they leave him alone so if you see a little blond boy looking at a book blankly like he's trying to read, that's Naruto."

"Ok." Iruka nodded before he was pulled by the kids to all different stations in all different directions.

"Come play finger paint with me Iruka." One girl asked.

"No, he's too manly for that girly stuff, come play with me and my train track." Another boy asked.

"I'll play with all of you, but here's a little game, first I need to know all of your names."

"Yura...I'm Tora...My name's Ishida...Mori..." A few of the kids said at once.

"One at a time please." Iruka laughed.

Once the kids introduced themselves one at a time, the door opened behind Iruka and a blonde boy was wheeled into the room by Yumeko, she just looked at Iruka and smiled before leaving again and went back to her desk.

Iruka only got a glimpse of the boy before his attention was grabbed and was pulled to the finger painting station, then he was dragged to the train tracks and then the video games. Only when the kids got bored of him is when he went to say hello to Naruto.

"Hello there, my name's Iruka Umino, may I ask your name?" Iruka asked as he knelt next to the small boy.

"M-My name's Naruto...um...Uzumaki." Naruto answered hesitantly, his eyes never meeting Iruka.

"Is there something you wanna play with?" Iruka asked as he put a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I would like to read...but I don't now what the pages say...only the pictures." Naruto answered as his eyes were averted from the book to Iruka and back.

"I can read it to you if you want." Iruka smiled.

"Please?" Naruto asked and gave Iruka the book willingly.

"Ok...ooh this is a good book, it's Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuse." Iruka smiled as he took the book from Naruto and began reading.

Iruka never thought someone so small could smile so big when he was done reading the book, "You liked it didn't you?"

"I loved it, it sounded so funny!" Naruto laughed and clapped his little hands which made Iruka laugh a little at the sight.

"You're a good kid Naruto." Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair a little bit. "But I have to get going now ok?"

"Aaw...don't go..." Naruto said sadly, his smile completely gone now and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be back shortly." Iruka said and stood up, "I promise ok?"

"Ok, don't forget." Naruto warned with a small giggle.

"I won't." Iruka smiled and walked to the front desk where Yumeko was sitting.

"How were the kids?" She asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"They were all wonderful...but I think I've made my choice already." Iruka said as he leaned on the counter.

"Ok, there's just some paperwork that has to be filled out in my office." She smiled. "If you could follow me please?"

Iruka nodded and the two went to the office. Iruka filled out the adoption papers and payed the small fee that came with it and they came back to the childs' area, both with smiles on their faces but knew that the kids would have sad faces because they knew only one of them could be chosen to go home with a big person. But when Iruka came back, the only child that looked up was Naruto and his face beamed with excitement, he was going to be able to have the book read to him again and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Naruto, this lovely man is going to take you home with him." Yumeko said as she knelt down next to Naruto, her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Then he'll be able to read this to me when ever I want." Naruto said happily, his voice a little too girly but Iruka was sure it'd deepen when he hit puberty.

"Mhmm." She nodded with a smile and stood up. "Tsunade's been coming over herself and picking him up for his appointments, but I'll call her when you guys leave. His next appointment's next month on the eighteenth at eleven in the morning."

"Ok, and it's at Konoha hospital?" Iruka asked as he nodded.

"Yes, she does have a doctors office but she's too busy at the hospital in the emergency room to get there so she's having all her patiencs check in at the hospital on the second floor in the childrens' area, for kids that have his...problem." She explained, whispering the last few words, Naruto was too occupied to hear what they were saying.

"Ok, and thank you so much." Iruka nodded. "I'll make sure he's there on time."

"Alright..." Yumeko started saying but was interrupted.

"Can I take this with me?" Naruto asked as he raised the book, it was still the same book.

"Of course you can Naruto." Yumeko nodded with a smile.

"Yay!" Naruto was excited now.

"I have his car seat up front, why don't we get going Naruto." Yumeko said and wheeled him into the front room.

"I walked here, do you think I can come back and pick him up?" Iruka asked, almost completely forgetting that he walked here. "I live just down the street from here."

"Ok, we'll be waiting in my office ok?" Yumeko said and nodded.

"Ok, be right back Naruto." Iruka said and patted Naruto's head and ran home.

The first thing he noticed from Naruto, was that he had nightmares. They started coming about a year after Naruto moved in with Iruka. Naruto kept saying he saw red everywhere and broken dolls in front of him, Iruka noticed immediately that Naruto was talking about his parents and the crash and brought this up with Tsunade on the next appointment Naruto had with her which just happened to be the week after. She said he had nothing to worry about because Naruto was starting to remember what happened and she prescribed Naruto some really weak sleeping pills and Iruka was to only give him half of one pill a night for about a week, if the nightmares were to continue, Iruka was going to have to take Naruto to see a shrink and talk the nightmares out of him until he no longer had them. Iruka didn't like the idea but followed anyway and thank he thanked god that the pills worked, Naruto never had the nightmares again after that week of sleeping pills.

Two years later, when Naruto was tucked in bed and sound asleep, Iruka decided to watch the news...something he hadn't done in a while and something was compelling him to watch it tonight, like something bad was going to happen, it was just a feeling in the pit of his stomach. And as he turned on the tv and flipped it over to the news, the headlines read. 'Uchiha clan Massacre, only one known survivor.'

"Oh my god!" Iruka cursed under his breath, trying to make sure Naruto didn't wake up in the next room.

"The police reports says, well what they're letting out, is that the entire Uchiha family has been killed, they won't say who it was that survived or how the murders' conveyed right now all they're saying is that they're still investigating..." The news lady said, the words 'only one known survivor' rang in Iruka's ears and head...it was like a broken record that kept playing and he didn't know how to turn it off.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go to the hospital and see who it is..." Iruka vowed and turned the television off, he didn't want to hear anymore at the moment, there wasn't anything else to hear and he didn't want to hear how the family was killed even though he did at the same time.

But Iruka went to bed and said nothing about it to Naruto the next morning, Iruka took him to daycare and he went to the hospital before work, he was a teacher for Konoha Academy and taught preschoolers and kindergardeners.

Three years...it had been three years now since he decided to adopt a child, Iruka was getting tired for being only thirty two years of age and Naruto was walking again. Tsunade was doing her regular check up during the second year of intensive healing and Iruka had just walked into the room and Naruto jumped out of his chair and ran all the way over to Iruka on the other side of the room, baffling Tsunade and her nurse Shizune, but litterally scaring the living shit out of Iruka who thought he'd fall and hurt himself but the time never came. Tsunade just told him that she was going to take more x-rays of his back and also said to keep Naruto from walking and running too much, if it were to start hurting, Iruka was to bring Naruto in immediately and be put in a splint...it was mainly a small lower body cast that could come off and it was meant to keep Naruto from walking at all costs.

When Tsunade had looked over his x-rays, she told Iruka that Naruto still had cracks in the three spinal disks that were broken and said she would wait until he hit full growth and put in metal plates around them, she wanted him to grow to his full heighth before she did this, Iruka had years ahead of him before the big surgery for that so he was glad. He had to pay half the surgery from his own pocket, his insurance company was denying him coverage on Naruto because they said that this was a forseen problem. It just made Iruka mad which scared Naruto because Iruka was rarely ever mad around Naruto, but it was only a once in a life time scare because Iruka made sure it never happened again.

"Hey daddy...can I have a brother?" Naruto asked as he woke up one morning and sat at the table for breakfast.

"Um...I'll think about it ok?" Iruka smiled as he turned to look at Naruto.

"I want a brother about my age..." Naruto noted as he kicked his feet over the edge of the chair.

"Alright, want to go in and play with the kids while daddy talks to Yumeko tomorrow?" Iruka asked as he walked over to the table and served up some sausage and scrambled eggs on two plates, one for him and one for Naruto.

"Yea!" Naruto said happily as he rose his fork up into the air, a large smile plastered on his face as he began eating.

Iruka just laughed at the sight, Naruto always had a way to make anyone smile and laugh, no matter what it was...unless he did something stupid and he always did something stupid...one time he tied little cloth bags around a neighbors' cat's feet and then got it wet with a hose on purpose when he was watering Iruka's garden. Iruka just laughed but he punished Naruto and told him to take the bags off the cats feet and to dry the cat...afterwards he regreted it because Naruto came back when he was done covered in scratches...Iruka labeled the cat a cat from hell. But Naruto kept getting it wet with the hose every summer after that.

The subject of wanting a brother hadn't come up again, Iruka had just thought that Naruto forgot he asked for one but he was wrong, Naruto had waited two more years because when Naruto and Iruka went to the childrens' home, Naruto didn't like any of the kids still there, most of them were the same, some of them were new and they just didn't like him, Iruka was afraid that none of the kids were ever going to be friends with him in preschool when he started...and Iruka couldn't afford the fee this week, last time it was ten dollars and this time it was almost fifty.

"I'm so sorry Iruka, but parents just aren't adopting kids like they used to, raising the fee was the only thing I could think of because I have to make sure these kids are fed and clothed." Yumeko explained.

"It's alright Yumeko, I understand cause I would do the same thing." He said shaking his head a little. "Do you think we can do some advertising?"

"Like television and newspaper advertising?" Yumeko asked. "Some charity would work nicely for these kids too now that you mention it."

"I can help you get started on advertising and helping to set up a charity." Iruka offered.

"That'll be amazing Iruka." Yumeko said and nearly attacked him with hugs but kept her composure.

"I'll be back with some ideas next week." Iruka said, offering a date to when they could meet. "I'll bring everything I come up with."

"Alright, how does Friday sound...and around four in the afternoon?" Yumeko asked as she started writing down the date and time.

"It's perfect, I don't work that day." Iruka agreed and stood up, Naruto was sitting on the floor next to him looking at the same book he brought home from the child's home...Green Eggs and Ham.

"Ok, I'll see you and Naruto then ok?" Yumeko smiled and Iruka and Naruto left with good byes and waves.

_'He wasn't there...maybe someone already adopted him.'_ Iruka thought as he and Naruto walked home, Naruto's book in hand...he was still frustrated that he couldn't read the book on his own but always loved it when Iruka read it to him, it made him happy.

It was Friday now and Iruka was all ready to meet Yumeko again with the plans for advertisement that he came up with, he even researched on how much it would cost and everything else. The newspaper ads were going to be more expensive than the television advertisement but he was going to put the ad in once a week for about a month...just on the Sunday paper. The television ad would come up as soon as he called the news broadcasting to set up a date when they'd get on television the Charity he planned. The kids would have fun selling cookies, brownies and other baked goods, Iruka had everything planned out and he was paying for more than half of it, which he had planned

all along.

Iruka was getting breakfast ready when he heard Naruto get up and walk into the kitchen, his little feet patting the floor lightly and the chair scoot out of the way.

"Morning dad." Naruto said in the middle of a yawn.

"Morning Naruto." Iruka smiled as he kept his focus on what he was making for breakfast.

"Where we going to today dad?" Naruto asked.

"We're going back to see the children today, we even might pick someone new there." Iruka mentioned.

"Really!" Naruto squeaked, he was fully awake now.

"Yep, and you can have a longer time to play with the kids today than last time alright?" Iruka promised.

"Sweet, what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pankakes." Iruka answered as he flipped one of them that was in the pan.

"Yay!" Naruto was happy now, he loved chocolate chip pankakes.

When they got to the children's home around two, Iruka walked up to the front desk and let Naruto go and play with the kids as he talked to Yumeko for a little bit, his arms were holding a few small folders that he had organized out for them to go through for the advertising and charity.

When Naruto entered the kids room, he saw most of the kids he knew but someone new was sitting in the far corner where he used to sit...the corner where the book shelf was. Naruto walked over and saw a dark haired and pale skinned kid who looked no older than he was to him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Hello, my name's Naruto Uzumaki...what's yours?" Naruto said as he held his hand out for a small hand shake, he copied that from Iruka.

"..." The boy remained quiet, his arms hugging his knees to his chest as his eyes stared off into nothingness in front of him, like he was day dreaming or hypnotized.

"I said, what's your name?" Naruto said louder, then poked the kid on the shoulder hard on accident, he hated it when people ignored him.

But when Naruto got no answer, he just sat down next to the kid and did exactly what the other was doing, hugging his knees to his chest and stared off into nothingness. It was a few minutes before the kid noticed he was even there.

"...Who are you?" The boy asked as he turned his head to look at Naruto.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled and looked at the boy.

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." The boy finally answered and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Wanna be friends?" Naruto asked as he held out his pinky to Sasuke as a pinky swear.

Sasuke looked at it like he didn't know what it was but smiled and pinky swore with Naruto. It was Naruto's special gift, to be friends with those around him no matter who it was, and he was the first one that got Sasuke to talk in months.

"D-Did you just see that?" Yumeko asked, both adults were looking through her window which was near the bookshelf.

"See what?" Iruka asked, "Oh Naruto playing with the kid? Not really what did he do?"

"He got him to talk, the doctors at Konoha Mental Institution couldn't get him to talk for months." Yumeko answered. "We just got him yesterday."

"Wait...who is that kid?" Iruka asked as he finally recognized the face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last known survivor of the Uchiha Massacre." Yumeko answered without even looking at her paperwork, anyone would remember what happened...and for a long time they would.

Iruka stared at Naruto and Sasuke, they were talking like they knew each other for a long time...well, Naruto was doing most of the talking...but Sasuke was talking too and that was enough for Iruka. "I'll adopt Sasuke."

"Thank god, the last person that came by that wanted him looked erie and scary, Sasuke kicked the guy's knee and ran off, I found him two hours later under the bed in his room." Yumeko answered. "I think his name was Orochimaru or something of the sort."

"Well I'll take any paperwork fee for him." Iruka said, and that was that.

Naruto got his wish, he had a brother, and with the person he just became best friends with. When Naruto had seen him, it was like they knew each other...

_'When our eyes first met Sasuke...I knew there was something in common between us.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he smiled as big as he could when he heard the news that Sasuke was going to be his brother, he was overly excited now that he had a playmate his own age when Iruka was busy with work at home.

Authors' End Note:

I know it's not much longer than the last chapter but it's still longer, and I like how I keep fitting the name of the chapter with the last sentence of phrase of the whole thing...creepy...but it's cool at the same time. Chapter three should be longer and it's still the past right now, but a few more years ahead in the future, now they're in middle school and...YEA YOU THOUGHT I'D SPOIL AGAIN DIDN'T YA? Cha!...oh god, there it is again, INNER SAKURA'S TAKING ME OVER! lolz. Well see you guys in next chapter.

Chapter nineteen in Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love is slowly coming to me as I type this story out, but this might be finished first...don't know just yet, ideas for nineteen are still a blurr and guess what? I'm on ficionpress now, account name is suicidal-incubus-123 =3 Read and review! I think some of my fans for my vampire fic will love one of the stories I posted...but we'll see now won't we? Bwahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Note:

Hello again, and I'm back with chapter three. I haven't been to my fictionpress yet again so I don't know if I had any readers or not...I haven't even checked my emails...oh wow, that's something I gotta do here in a few. But anyway...like I said in chapter two, Middle School! And no...I'm not being a spoiler...xD Happy reading and reviewing!

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

It had been fourteen years...fourteen years since the day he adopted Naruto and eleven years since he adopted Sasuke. Now Naruto was seventeen and Sasuke was eighteen...they were in their senior year in high school and it was becoming a pain for Iruka finding out they were suspended every few months until summer came...he didn't know what to do with the two kids, Principal Sarutobi was getting annoyed with their bickering and fighting all the time...but he was glad for the fact that bullying went down in the school...

Iruka has grounded them from almost everything he could think of, video games, computers and time with friends. He was on the end of his rope and was thinking about sending them to counselors...then remembered Sasuke's past and took the thought back, he was never going to send Sasuke back to therapy after what happened eight years ago...so he thought of going on a more...investigative aproach.

"Sasuke...Naruto!" Iruka called out as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Coming!" Both boys sounded from their rooms as the doors opened.

They came to the kitchen and saw that Iruka was sitting at the table...Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at Iruka and knew that something was up...an interrogation.

"Sit down boys." Iruka offered as he kicked out two seats, one on either side of him as he rested his elbows on the table.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down hesitantly but looked like they were innocent kids, they didn't know what they did wrong...Ha!

"Did we do something wrong dad?" Naruto asked, his eyes blinking with innocence.

"I've heard from your principal that you two are fighting in school..." Iruka said calmly.

"Yea right." Sasuke snapped and rested his hands on the table and his chin in his hands, his eyes not looking at Iruka.

"Oh? Then explain to me this letter in my hand Sasuke, both of these letters." Iruka smirked as he pulled out two letters from his pocket...they were both from school about Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the letters and right into Naruto's obsidian blue eyes where he glared, "It was all his idea."

"Wait...NO IT WASN'T TEME!" Naruto barked.

"Yes it was..." Sasuke started snapping at Naruto when he was interrupted.

"I don't care who started it, I want to know why you keep doing this...Sarutobi said if you were to get in another fight before school ended in two months you were going to be expelled, I can't move somewhere because of my job at the Elementary." Iruka snarled and slammed a hand on the table.

Naruto jumped and Sasuke kept calm...it was part of Sasuke's plan anyway, staying calm usually meant you weren't the one to blame...but he was sooo wrong.

"Sasuke...tell me your side of the story." Iruka ordered. "No one's getting dinner until I hear it from both of you, and there will be no fighting or arguing"

Naruto whined and sat back in his chair and folded his arms as he waited for Sasuke to start. Sasuke was cool with missing dinner so he took his time in just getting started, watching Naruto squirm because he hadn't had dinner yet was so amusing to him, and hillarious so he had to fight back a laugh and tell his story.

... ... ... ... ...

"God Sasuke I hate you." Naruto whispered, his arms holding his growling stomach and his knees against his chest, his head resting on his knees.

"Shut up Naruto." Iruka demanded.

"...Well...we had finally agreed to do all the fighting as showing off to the other kids, mainly the bullies because we were getting sick and tired of how they treated those that were weaker than they were...and besides, Naruto and I are like...top of our martial arts class and wanted to show off some moves against one another just to show them who had taken control of the ropes..." Sasuke explained, he was near the end of the story and still...was taking his good ol' time. "After our first fight, the kids were wanting to see our moves again and were wondering why we weren't fighting again after about a month...so we started throwing words at each other that would normally make a fight start then we'd throw punches, just barely hurting the other...I'm just surprized that no one noticed that yet."

"You done Sasuke?" Iruka asked, he was getting tired and definitely sick and tired of Naruto's whining for dinner. "Is your story the same Naruto?"

"Kind of...but it definitely ends the same." Naruto said as he went into thinking mode. "I did kind of start a real fight because someone at the table Sasuke was sitting at threw something at me and he didn't try to tell them to stop fighting...it annoyed me and I just threw a punch...and hit him on accident."

"Alright...go wash up...and your homework better be done, we're ordering pizza." Iruka said, he didn't want to cook tonight, he was exhausted and wanted to get to bed, he had work in the morning and he had to go and be there early to grade some of his papers that the kindergardeners did, it was a writing assignment that he gave them, the alphabet.

"Yay pizza!" Naruto laughed and rushed to the bathroom before Sauske and washed up, Sasuke went to his room and slammed his door closed before he locked it for the night.

"I'm going to have to get rid of that lock here soon..." Iruka thought to himself as he picked up the phone and ordered Cousin Vinny's Pizza, two extra large pepperoni and sausage pizza's and one veggie...they always had left overs on pizza so he just got into the habit of ordering more than normal and had the boys take it in for lunch sometimes.

"God, I can't believe he made us do that." Sasuke complained as he sat down at his computer and brought the screen back to life. "Damn it, he got off!"

Sasuke was becoming addicted to the internet after his homework was done, especially to myspace. He had over nine hundred friends and they were counting because he had friends' requests' every day when he logged in, he just started denying every one of them after the first nine hundred and wanted to clean out his friends' list to bring it down to maybe ten or thirty, maybe just ten because he only liked talking to ten people...that's all he had for his IM. Most of the people that added him were gay people that wanted his ass and others were mainly his fan girls and boys...he hated his fans, they screamed at him every time he walked in and out of his classes and school every day...it was getting annoying.

"Yes, he came back on." Sasuke chimed happily to himself, making sure no one heard him outside his door.

**'Hey, sorry bout that, my internet had interfearance and it took a minute to come back on, what took you so long?' **His friend typed, the username was SnakeKing666.

'My dad wanted me and my brother to explain why we were fighting in school...I decided to take my time cause I like watching my brother squirm when he doesn't get food, it's funny.' Sasuke entered to his IM.

**'That's mean, but does sound hillarious when you think about it.'**

'I know, but I can't stay on for too much longer, do you have the stuff?' Sasuke asked as he quickly typed, he only had a few minutes left before the internet was turned off.

**'Of course I have the stuff, I'll just put the bill on your tab...no I think I'll pay for it for you.'**

'Cool, thanks, meet you after school tomorrow in the park where we usually meet.' Sasuke typed and logged off, he never waited to see if he'd get a reply back, and he shut his computer off.

Sasuke sighed heavily and leaned all the way back in his seat and stared at the ceiling, he was bored, didn't want to go to bed yet and was hungry. But no sooner had he got comfortable, he smelled pizza and rushed to the kitchen for his favorite, veggie.

"Well I thought you were in your room for the night Sasuke." Iruka said as he heard Sasuke coming to the kitchen.

"I was hungrier than I thought." He explained and grabbed a plate and piled it high with veggie pizza.

"Save some of it for lunch tomorrow...I don't have the money for you to buy lunches until next week." Iruka explained as he took two pieces off Sasuke's plate and put them back in the box.

"Hmph." Sasuke pouted but agreed, today was Wednesday and he could handle left overs until Monday.

"But...Friday's Ramen day!" Naruto pouted, he loved his ramen and bought it every chance he got.

"Well you can go without it for one week ok?" Iruka said between bites of his own slice, he wasn't that hungry but he needed something to hold him over till morning.

"...Fine." Naruto finally agreed and stuffed his face of pizza, Sasuke laughed at the sight.

"It's not funny teme...your story took longer than it was supposed to so it's your fault." Naruto accused.

"No it isn't Naruto..." Sasuke defended as he finished his pizza, he wanted to get back to his room and make sure his homework was done as an excuse.

"What ever." Naruto snapped back and ate more pizza.

"Night everyone." Sasuke said as he went to the sink and wrinsed his plate off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Night Sasuke." Iruka said as he stretched and went to separate the pizza's equally.

"Night bastard." Naruto growled, but regreted it as Iruka hit him across the head with the back of his hand.

Sasuke smirked as he turned and went to his room, closing it this time and locked it again, but he just went and set his alarm for five in the morning and changed into his bed clothes...which were his school clothes for the next day, he had taken his shower already before Iruka came home around six, two hours ago.

What Sasuke loved about the internet being shut off, it was only shut off until five thirty, so he was always wide awake at that time so he jumped out of bed when his alarm went off and slapped it to shut it up as he turned his computer on and put his password in and went straight to internet explorer. When it pulled up a few seconds later, he logged into his account and saw that his friend from last night was still on so he said morning to him.

**'Well good morning to you too Sasuke, you left so fast I didn't get to say good night.'**

'I like to get off just before the internet is shut off.' Sasuke typed back and yawned before he opened his other email and checked it, he had around ten new emails since last night...they were from his friends from the table he sat at. 'And I'm not going to be on long this morning either...I have to leave in an hour.'

**'Well during that hour you can watch something that I thought you'd like.'**

'And what would that be?' Sasuke asked as he tried to hold in a laugh.

**'Just wait and see...'** His friend typed and put in the link.

Sasuke recognized it and wondered what it was this time so he clicked the link, but made sure he had his headphones plugged in so he put them on and listened to it. But to his horror, it was two gay men fucking each other, both of them screaming in pleasure as one of them was sticking his dick into the others' ass. Sasuke held in a scream of terror as he closed the link quickly before he went blind.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING MAKE ME BLIND ORO?' He typed in big bold letters quickly, his breathing heavy like he was hyperventilating.

**'No...but I thought you'd like it.'**

'I'm not gay, I thought I already told you that...' Sasuke typed in.

**'I didn't remember, I'm sorry.'**

'It will be accepted if you don't send something like that again.' Sasuke typed back, he was now in a pissy mood and didn't know why he had a boner, yea he knew what that was thanks to his friend.

**'Snippity Snappity, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'**

'You helped in that situation...my dad's calling me, talk to you after school in the park, just don't forget what we talked about.' Sasuke quickly typed in truthfully.

**'I won't forget, see you later.'**

Sasuke logged off and closed the window, but he waited a few minutes before he turned his computer back off and went to see what Iruka wanted so early in the morning.

"Yea dad?" Sasuke asked as he got to the kitchen, he noticed that Iruka was already dressed for work and almost done with his breakfast.

"You and Naruto are going to be alone until late tonight, I have a meeting with the principal of the Elementary school, he's wanting to expand the building and have more classes for those that are in children's homes." Iruka explained.

Yes, Iruka was still talking to Yumeko about the children's home, they were getting more money than they used to thanks to him, they had more parents' coming in for adopting children, some of them adopting around two or three...and the charity's were working wonderfully, it got the kids more into society and it also tought them how to be responsible.

"Alright, but could you give me an estimated time frame?" Sasuke asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out a V8 fruit smoothie.

"Um...probably around nine or ten, depends on if anyone has questions." Iruka thought. "And that's the best I can give you."

"Alright, I just need to make sure we get our homework done and showers done, no pizza and find something to make...and make sure you have something to eat when you get home." Sasuke noted off from memory.

"Yes, and the internet's coming with me today so you won't get caught up in that." Iruka said. "I'm grounding you two so...that's what I'm grounding you two from for a few days."

"Alright, but I don't know how Naruto can handle it though...he loves to do his homework on there and a lot of other things." Sasuke shrugged, he didn't have to be on the internet all the time.

"Well he'll have to wait for the internet and wake up early with me if he wants to get his homework done." Iruka sighed.

"He does it all on there..." Sasuke corrected from his statement earlier.

"What? How does he do that?" Iruka asked.

"He goes to google or wikipidia or something like that...just something that answers his questions for him." Sasuke shrugged, he never knew what sites Naruto went for homework.

"He's going to learn how to do it on his own." Iruka said just as Naruto came out of his room yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Naruto."

"Morning dad, morning Sasuke." He yawned.

"Hm." Was all Sasuke said, and Naruto took that as a good morning, but it took him a year or two to get used to it at first.

"Well I'm off to work ok boys?" Iruka said as he picked up his suitcase and his keys. "Don't trash the house please, I'm trusting you."

"Alright dad..." Naruto said slowly, he was still half awake and his mind didn't comprehend anything, not even when he saw Iruka taking the internet cord.

"Bye boys." Iruka said again and left, closing the door and rushing to his car, he knew that once Naruto figured out that it was the internet cord he took he was going to have a tantrum.

"Go get ready for school, we have thirty minutes to be at the stop." Sasuke said as he sipped at his breakfast.

"What ever." Naruto growled and stretched, then his eyes started blinking. "HE TOOK THE INTERNET CORD DIDN'T HE?"

"Um...yea." Sasuke answered and rushed to his room, locking it behind him just as the screaming started.

"I NEED IT FOR MY HOMEWORK, DOES HE NOT REALIZE THAT I HAVE A PROJECT THAT'S DUE TOMORROW!" Naruto screamed. "THE TEACHER ISN'T GOING TO LET ME TURN IT IN MONDAY OR IT'S A FUCKING FAIL!"

Sasuke only sighed, he knew this was going to happen but finished his drink and threw it away in his trash can and looked at his alarm clock. It was only six ten and he was already to go back to bed, but he knew that if he did that he wouldn't wake up again so he left his room again once he noticed Naruto's screaming was done and that he was in his room and went to the living room to watch television.

"I wonder what the weather's like today." Sasuke said to himself and went to the weather chanell. "It's going to rain today...damn...HEY DOBE, IT'S GOING TO RAIN TODAY SO PACK YOUR RAIN COAT!"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto screamed, he was still mad but his tantrum was over.

Naruto ran out of his room ready for school and shoving his rain coat in his backpack, he hadn't eaten breakfast yet and had fifteen minutes to eat so he put on the tea kettle and got out a three minute ramen pack. Sasuke just turned the television off and went to get his backpack, he wanted to tell Naruto that the ramen wasn't healthy for him but he said that a million times already so gave up on saying something. He wanted to get school done and over with and today, he was ready to face his fans and scream at them to leave him alone...but the problem was, it took him two years to muster up to it. Next year was high school and he didn't want this to follow into Konoha Academy, he already knew that the principal there wasn't going to handle it.

"IT'S FIVE TILL SASUKE, READY TO GO?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen, already done eating and throwing away his trash as he grabbed his backpack and his own key from the key stand next to the phone.

"I'll be right out, I'm looking for something." Sasuke said and found it, he was looking for his wrist warmers and quickly put them on, he had some scars that he wanted to hide and then ran out of his room with his backpack.

Naruto loved lunch, he had the same lunch period as Sasuke did and it was so much easier for them both to start their fight to keep the bullies at bay, but today was Naruto's turn to throw the first offence in getting it started.

"Hey Gamabunta, did you know that Sasuke's actually weaker than me?" Naruto asked.

"Yea Naruto...and how many times you going to ask me that?" Gamubunta asked, he was getting bored with Naruto asking the same questions.

"Well yesterday him and I were in the park and he tried to slug me, ya know, to take all my money." Naruto lied with a smirk on his face. "I kicked him in the groin and threatened him that I'd send him to the hospital like I did last time...he ran of like a fucking pussy."

"Well that one's new...and funny." Gamabunta laughed, but unbenounced to him, Naruto said nearly loud enough for the fangirl's table to hear.

"Did you hear him Sakura?" A blonde girl asked as she turned to talk to a pink haired one.

"Of course...and I'm going to tell Sasuke, that probably isn't true and was the other way around...be right back." The one named Sakura said and got up as people started to throw away their trash. "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet as usual...yelling at her that morning didn't get through that thick bilboard-brow like he planned it did. "What do you want?"

"Did you know that you're being called a pussy and is it true that Naruto kicked you yesterday..." She asked, not noticing that he had reached up and touched the scar the bullet made in his left arm eight years ago.

_'Pussy...pansy...you're nothing but weak...you're always in the way shit face...why can't you just go and sit in the corner and stare off into space like always you brat...leave me alone ass fuck...' _Were the words repeating in Sasuke's head...the only words he could hear. His eyes turned a grayish color and he brought his head to the table while his body started shaking...that's when Sakura noticed something was wrong but luckily Naruto was facing Sasuke today cause he wanted to see the reaction...and this wasn't what he planned.

-"I'll just call you a name and see if your fangirls tell you...it's the perfect plan Sasuke" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine..." Sasuke agreed finally as they sat on the bus.

He and Naruto were disgusing what they'd fight about today, but he wasn't thinking about it at all, he just wanted to get home and lock himself in his room again. -

"Oh fuck...SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and jumped over the table, running over to Sasuke and pulled him off his seat, what he was dreading was happening...Sasuke was lost in his head and was starting to foam at the mouth again like last time. 'I don't care if our cover is blown right now, I'm not letting him get further into the fucking seizure.' "Gamabunta, bring me my bag...NOW!"

"Um...ok..." He said and quickly brought his bag.

Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground before he searched his bag for Sasuke's syringe, Iruka was overly obsessive in teaching Sasuke and Naruto CPR and how to give shots incase needed, especially for Sasuke's problem incase he started remembering his past and had a seizure.

"Found it." Naruto said out loud to himself and took the cap off with his teeth, shoving the syringe into Sasuke's leg before he was kicked in the side, it didn't affect him but it still hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing to him, YOU'RE POISONING HIM!" The pink haired, Sakura screamed.

"No I'm not bitch." Naruto growled through his teeth and injected Sasuke with the medicine, but the wait was too long and he had stopped breathing. "NO...GOD DAMN IT...DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME SASUKE!"

Everyone in the lunchroom froze when Naruto said this as a teacher came up and noticed Naruto was pushing on his chest, "Hey, get off him Naruto and that's your only warning!"

None of the other teachers' knew about Sasuke's condition, only Sarutobi, the school nurse Gama, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't leave me bro..." Naruto cried out and raised a fist, slamming it into Sasuke's chest which worked, Sasuke was breathing again and the teacher jumped onto Naruto but was stopped by Sasuke with a weak hand.

"No...he-he did no-nothing wrong." Sasuke heaved and looked at Naruto who was crying like a baby...he knew that their cover was finally broken but he didn't care, his best friend...his brother saved his life...again. "Thanks Naru..."

"You're always welcome Sasuke-teme." Naruto cried, Sakura, the blonde and the rest of the fan club stood frozen.

"Come on, you're both going to the office, and I'm sorry Naruto." The teacher said as he picked up Sasuke as Naruto pulled the syringe out of his leg.

"It's alright...you didn't know." Naruto nodded and picked up his and Sasuke's bag and they went to the office, Sasuke to the nurse and Naruto to see Sarutobi.

"Well Naruto...you did something wonderful today..." Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You saved his life...and I finally find out why you two were fighting so much..."

"Yea...Sasuke and I were just putting up a show to keep bullies at bay...started rumors that each of us put thirty people in the hospital because of them bullying someone smaller and much younger than them...I just..." Naruto explained then broke again for the second time. "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, his interrests in this conversation not at full height.

"It was my idea to start this...the entire thing...I was bullied when I was in the childrens' home and didn't want the others' to be like me..." Naruto cried. "Today I just pushed the button of near death...I said something that made Sasuke remember his past and that caused his seizure."

"You didn't know Naruto...but I'm glad you knew how to handle this situation..." Sarutobi said. "But we still have to call Iruka and send Sasuke to the hospital."

Naruto only nodded and cried into his hands, he felt bad for doing this to Sasuke and blamed himself for it. Azuma sighed and sent Naruto to the front office as he called Iruka, he wouldn't have been able to talk to him otherwise...Naruto cried really loud.

"Yes, Iruka Umino..." Sarutobi said into the phone.

"What they do this time?" Iruka sighed...he was pissed now that the table talk didn't work.

"Oh nothing like that happened, they didn't fight today..." Sarutobi explained. "Sasuke had a seizure."

"WHAT!" Iruka screamed into the phone. "I'm on my way, explain when I get there."

And the phone was hung up, Sarutobi didn't have time to say anything else and sighed heavily. He wanted to get some fresh air but he was unable to do that now...so he stood up and went to the front office.

"He's on his way Naruto, and no you're not going to be in trouble." Sarutobi said as he sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But..." Naruto choked out through his tears, the office attendant just utterly confused on the matter at hand, she never saw Naruto cry like this or at all.

"Well lets go sit with Sasuke." Sarutobi said and helped Naruto to his feet as he stood. "When Iruka Umino gets here, send him to Gama's office, and call an ambulance."

"Yes sir." She said and immediately picked up the phone. "Who am I calling for?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, seizure attack." Sarutobi explained and pushed Naruto to the clinic.

Iruka ran into the front office at the Elementary school, his panic had risen to extreme level as he said, "I have to leave early, one of my boys had a seizure during lunch...can I have someone fill in today and tomorrow?"

"Um...sure, as a matter of fact, she's off at nap time so I'll have her go to your classroom as soon as she gets in here." The front office attendant nodded as she looked through her computer at available substitutes.

"Thank you...I'll call in later and let you know if something else happens." Iruka said and ran to his car, turning it on as he got in and slammed on the gas as he backed out...he even forgot to put his seat belt on.

As Iruka ran into the school's main entrance, he was told by the front attendant that they were still in the clinic and pointed to her left. Iruka ran through the doorway and saw Sasuke lying down with the nurse looking him over and Naruto passed out sitting next to Azuma.

"I got here as fast as I could." Iruka panted.

"You're fine, the ambulance is on it's way." Sarutobi explained. "He cried himself to sleep...he blames himself for what happened to Sasuke."

"Who helped him, did you Gama?" He asked as he nodded, Sasuke was out cold and breathing a little slow and heavily.

"No, the teacher that brought Sasuke and Naruto in here said that Naruto had everything under control." She explained.

"Thank god I had them take those classes over the summer." He sighed heavily in relief, his right hand holding his chest just as Naruto woke up.

"Dad!" He said and bolted to Iruka's side, clinging to him. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright Naruto, everything's going to be fine." Iruka explained as he knelt down and hugged Naruto.

Naruto was silent as his crying started up again when the syrens were heard loudly in the background.

The door to the front office burst open as a stretcher was brought in and then the clinic door was opened so Iruka and Naruto moved out of their way quickly. They put Sasuke on the stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance, Naruto wanted to ride with Sasuke but Iruka said he'd take him instead. Naruto tried to argue but it was no good so he agreed to ride with Iruka. But they weren't at the hospital for long, they looked Sasuke over and said that he was fine enough to go home after what seemed like hours but was only two, they still had an hour of classes left so Iruka took them back to school and dropped them off in the office. Sasuke didn't feel like wanting to go back to school and Naruto just wanted to be somewhere...but here wasn't the best place to be, he wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Naruto...you going to be ok?" Sasuke asked as they left the office to go to their last class, he still looked sleepy but was well enough.

"...Yea I'll be fine...but what about you?" Naruto answered hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the floor and the sparkle gone and they were red from how much he cried.

"Thank you Naru..." Sasuke said and hugged his best friend, his brother in the middle of the hallway just as the bell rang for last period. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Always welcome Sasuke." Naruto said and hugged him back, a small smile coming back to his face.

"Well, class starts in a minute, see you at home." Sasuke said and broke the embrace.

"Where you going after school?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to the store after school, I'm buying me some more notebooks." Sasuke explained, he was going to go there before he met Oro.

"Alright, see you at home then." Naruto said and waved bye to Sasuke, running to his class.

Authors' End Note:

Yea I made Naruto a cry baby in this chapter, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't copy my idea from the fanfic I read called "Like Ninja Fighters"...where I got my inspiration for this story...But anyway, you all should know who Oro is without me spelling the entire name out and yesh, Sasuke's addicted to drugs though it's not really mentioned what kind of drugs it is either. I might mention it in...HA...not going to spoil. God I love doing that, it's so much fun...but anyway...starting this chapter I'm going to name what the next chapter is and I'm getting more ideas for chapter nineteen of Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love, it'll probably be a week or two before I can get it up though, I'm working on fictionpress stories, this story, trying to finish Sasuke's welcome home surprise that I haven't updated since last year...T_T...and the story I hate my life...that I might give up on until I get caught up on everything. The story Love Hurts that I started for a CloudxLeon pairing...I'm giving it to someone, a great friend of mine that's wonderful with stories for that pairing. She's going to have it finished but slowly I think, but it's going to be her's now. I'll anounce next chapter who it is cause at the moment I don't remember what her screen name is...again...

Well, next chapter is gonna be called **Why does it have to hurt**

Happy reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Note:

Yeppers, I'm continguing naming my chapters after prases that they say at the end...I don't know why I keep doing that though...but anyway, here's chapter four. Happy reading and reviewing!

Oh, this is a continuation of chapter 3 since I didn't get everything that I needed in there under one chapter, this is where you find...CHA! Not spilling so chu gotta read to see what I was trying to say. =D But anyway, like I said earlier happy reading and reviewing.

Why does it hurt so much...

Sasuke sighed, he was happy school was over and he just went on a long walk...the long way to the dollar store to buy some notebooks, he wanted to get to the park so he'd meet Oro there and he didn't want to leave Naruto home all on his own, Naruto would go crazy for being alone for too long so he had to be quick. But the dollar store was a fifteen minute walk from school and the park was almost a thirty minute walk from the dollar store, then it's a twenty walk home...he had to almost run to the park to get there in time and explain to Naruto that his feet wanted to take the long way home from the dollar store...which was just a ten minute walk. He could just say he went through the park and then came home which would be truthfull but Naruto would suspect something.

"I hate my life..." Sasuke sighed heavily to himself and dug his hands deep in his pockets.

Sasuke usually didn't do something like this but this week he needed something to keep his mind off his past, he started getting nightmares from that day again and his scar had been hurting him like hell. He just wanted this to be done and over with so he went on the side of drugs though the guy he's been getting it from always paid the bill for him so it was pretty much free. He knew Oro like he knew his friends he sat with during lunch, but he was much creepier. He even looked like a snake and his name meant snake. The guys full name was Orochimaru, there was no last name that came with it and Sasuke never asked, he didn't want to know.

Well when Sasuke was done shopping for his notebooks, he ran to the park...which took like ten minutes so he was a little early when he walked to the spot he and Oro were talking about, the big tree in the middle by the creek.

"I'm early...well it's either that or he's late..." Sasuke said to himself, sometimes when he was alone he'd talk to himself, from what it looks like, but he just thinks out loud.

"I'm not late Sasuke, you're early." A male's voice said from behind Sasuke.

"I see, well?" Sasuke said as he turned around, holding his hand out for his stuff.

"Four shots of heroine at your service." Orochimaru snickered and pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Sasuke. "But why won't you meet me at my place...or I meet you at yours?"

"Um...no...for one I don't want to see where you live and two you can't come near my place, my dad would kill you." Sasuke snorted. "You look like a drugie."

"Well I am, but anyway, I'll talk to you when you get back on." Orochimaru sighed, he didn't win Sasuke's side, a failure yet again...but he knew he'd get Sasuke one of these days, it was just a matter of time...not like he already has him in his grasp.

"Hn." Sasuke huffed and started running home after he shoved the four syringes into his backpack, he wanted to get home and make sure Naruto didn't wreck the place, he also wanted to get his homework done before Iruka came home so he had to rush home.

"What's taking Sasuke so long?" Naruto asked himself as he threw himself onto his bed. "I should have never let him go out on his own, he just got out of the hospital for a fucking seizure so I should have gone with him."

Naruto was starting to feel stupid for letting Sasuke wander the streets on his own, especially after the episode that was just two hours ago, Sasuke should have been home thirty minutes ago but he was nowhere in sight and he was starting to really worry. But his thoughts changed when the front door opened and Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran to the living room.

"Where have you been bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, I took the long way home and lost track of time." Sasuke lied, his face dripping with sweat and his breathing somewhat heavy from running.

"Fine bastard, well you're the one cooking this time, I cooked the last time Iruka had a meeting." Naruto explained as he shrugged his shoulders. "And how are you doing right now?"

"Just out of breath, I ran the rest of the way home when I realized where I was going and what time it was." Sasuke explained, which was half true.

"Alright, well you need a shower stinky." Naruto laughed.

"I want to cool off for a minute, then I'll get in, are you working on homework..." Sasuke asked.

"Yea, well doing what homework I can do until dad gets home." Naruto sighed and his head dropped. "I'm never going to get that project done on time."

"What project is it for?" Sasuke asked as he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"History, we're working on Ancient Egypt and unfortunately...we don't have books on that time period...we have everything else...but that time period..." Naruto explained...then complained as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Aah I see, why didn't you go to the library during lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"...Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "I was going to start the little plan during lunch...and if I had started it in the library you would be fucking dead right now."

"Oh...never mind then..." Sasuke sighed. "Well I'm getting in the shower now so I'll be back out soon."

"Don't take all the hot water, I want a shower too." Naruto barked.

Sasuke just waved a hand which meant that he understood and went to take a shower.

When Sasuke was done with the shower a half hour later, he looked to see what time it was and it was only four o'clock, he had two hours until he had to make dinner so he went to his room and got dressed. He was going to work on his homework until he had to start dinner so he started with rewriting his notes from Advanced Ancient History and Mythology, the class was working on the man named Homer, next week they were going to work on Plato and Monday was the big test over Homer so he had to read through his notes and they needed to be rewritten...badly, so that's why he bought around six new notebooks at the dollar store.

Sasuke was top of his class while Naruto was somewhere in the top fifty. Naruto always complained how Sasuke was always smarter than he was and he never even had to work really hard while Naruto had to bust his ass on his and they were just basic classes, he could see Naruto's face if Naruto had to take advanced classes with him...Naruto would be so confused his head would explode trying to figure out calculus with him. Sasuke laughed at his own joke which if you were standing in the middle of the same room with him when he did this, it would be scary as fucking hell. But Sasuke had his own work to do and knew that if Naruto had a problem he couldn't understand, he'd come to him...that's why he kept his door unlocked today when they were alone with a lot of homework.

Sasuke sighed heavily after he was done with the first page of his notes and decided he wanted some music to go on in the background to help him focus, he loved listening to music when he studied, it always kept him calm and focused while he did his homework. So he turned on his CD player and put on Linkin Park and played some random song, he didn't remember the order of the songs anymore.

_**Memories consume like **_

_**Opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm save here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

'Well what a coincidence...' Sasuke thought and got back to his notes.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habbit**_

_**I'm breaking the habbit, tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than any time before**_

_**I had no option left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habbit**_

_**I'm breaking the habbit, tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the wall**_

_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habbit**_

_**I'm breaking the habbit**_

_**I'm breaking the habbit, tonight**_

Sasuke was now already half way done with his notes, and that was two notebooks by the time he played this song for probably the hundredth time. He loved this song, he thought it was well written and wondered if anyone in the band was on drugs like he was...but he never put any real thought into it as he stretched and looked at his alarm clock...it was almost seven.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself and got up to go to the kitchen to start dinner, and noticed that Naruto had already started it for him. "I thought I was the one starting dinner?"

"Well...you looked really busy working on your homework and I was already done with mine except for the project." Naruto explained. "And what's the harm in me making dinner, I do know how to cook."

"Alright, just tell me when it's done ok?" Sasuke said as he started getting back to his room. "I have another notebook of notes to study through, I have a test Monday over Homer."

"Alright." Was all Naruto said before he started chopping up some lettuce for a salad, he was making stirfry chicken with plenty of steamed rice and salad to go on the side as the veggie, and Sasuke liked salads anyway so Naruto was going to stay on his good side.

"Well the meetings' over, you all can go home if you so wish." The principal of the elementary school said with a heavy sigh, the teachers there except for Iruka didn't want to expand, they didn't want to deal with even more kids...they were selfish like that.

So all the teachers got up and rushed home, they were glad the meeting was over, they thought it was a pointless battle that was never won in the very beginning and glared at Iruka for ever thinking of the idea, but Iruka stayed after the meeting as he put his things together.

"They are so self centered." He sighed to himself.

"You got that right, but I get where you're coming from Iruka."

"You do Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Yep, you've adopted two kids of your own from the childrens' home and you want the same education for the other kids there...you have that kind of personality." Kakashi shrugged as he explained.

"Well thank you." Iruka blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'll see you in on Monday ok?" Kakashi said as he stood up and stretched. "I have a meeting with the Board of Education tomorrow, you're welcome to join if you want...it is your idea."

"It's alright, I'll think about it though...but I'm just not so sure I should leave Sasuke at home after what happened during lunch." Iruka sighed.

"I heard, and is he doing alright?" Kakashi asked as he packed his things.

"Yea, he's just happy that Naruto was there to help." Iruka smiled as he looked to Kakashi.

"I bet he is...but weren't they fighting all the time?"

"They were only showing off so that bullies would stop bullying other students...it was all Naruto's big plan to rid the school of them completely." Iruka laughed.

"Good but stupid plan." Kakashi laughed as the two walked out of the school building and to their cars which so happened to have been parked next to each other.

"Well I gotta get home...they probably trashed the place and I'm just expecting to hear a fire syren to go off..." Iruka sighed, he was expecting the boys to burn the house down.

"Good luck." Kakashi said and got in his silver Sunfire before backing out and driving off to go home when the two said their good byes.

Iruka was dreading to go home, he didn't want to see a mess but he had to or Naruto would start going insane and really tear it apart. He was getting a little worried about Naruto because he knew that his back had started hurting recently and the surgery for his metal plates was in a month, and all known to him, Naruto was hiding his pain behind the mask of deception like he always did...he hated it when people started worrying about him. But Iruka sighed heavily again and got in his car and drove home.

Sasuke and Naruto were done cleaning up after dinner, Sasuke actually loved Naruto's cooking for once and ate everything and they were sitting on the couch watching their favorite show called Hellfire. Hellfire was about a girl that was sixteen and she got addicted to drugs and alcohol cause of her parents, she made a new friend...or was forced to...and ended up falling in love with the new friend that just happened to be another girl.

Sasuke loved television that involved girls falling in love with another girl, he thought it was hot but he was so involved with the show that he didn't notice Naruto was tensed up and holding his back until Naruto made a sound of pain that accidentally escaped his throat. "You alright Naruto?"

"I-I'm fine...I pulled something in gym today..." Naruto spat through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine..."

"Naruto...you know you're not supposed to hide back pain, what if it's something else?" Sasuke said, now it was his turn to worry.

"Where's my chair..." Naruto asked, he was glad that Tsunade let him have a wheelchair incase he needed it, but hardly ever used it...but now he was over exerting himself in gym and martial arts class that it was starting to get despirate.

"Hold on, I'll go get it...I think I know where it is." Sasuke said and got up, secretly grabbing the phone and slid it in his pocket as he went to Iruka's room and looked in his closet where Naruto's chair was kept, but he stopped and called Iruka's cell phone.

"Yea, something wrong?" Iruka asked when he answered his phone.

"Yea a big problem, Naruto's back is hurting really bad..." Sasuke answered in a low tone so Naruto couldn't hear him.

"How bad?"

"He's asking for his chair." Sasuke answered and heaved the chair out of the closet.

"I'm pulling in the driveway now, I'll call Tsunade before I come in." Iruka said and hung up the phone.

Sasuke only sighed in annoyance and put the phone back in his pocket before he opened the chair and wheeled it to the living room where Naruto was still sitting in the couch, but now he was laying down and looking really pale.

"Naruto, are you sure you just pulled something?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over, moving Naruto's hair out of his eyes, his forehead felt hot and Naruto looked like a ghost...almost exactly how Sasuke's skin looked and that was saying something, Naruto was very tan and his eyes were closed.

"I...can't feel my legs." Naruto answered, opening his eyes and they were filled with so much pain that they looked almost white.

Sasuke just left his side and ran out the front door to Iruka's car, scaring the living shit out of him again and nearly screamed, "Naruto can't feel his legs...his face is as white as mine and he feels like he has a fever."

"BRING HIM IN IMMEDIATELY!" A woman's voice screamed from the phone.

"I'm on my way." Iruka said quickly and jumped out of his car. "Sasuke call a squad now!"

Sasuke just nodded and called nine-one-one, not hesitating once and told them the situation, his conversation was quick and short, they understood his situation and sent a squad immediately to the premisis. Sasuke decided to stand outside to make sure they went to the right house as Iruka was inside trying to keep Naruto comfortable.

'Twice...twice in one day we're going to the hospital.' Sasuke thought as he growled at himself.

When the squad got there and parked in the driveway backwards, Sasuke ran into the house and packed his school things, leaving the heroine shots in his bed side table in a secret compartment, he wanted to take the rest of his homework along and grabbed Naruto's homework too, he was going to help Naruto finish his project and type it up on Iruka's laptop at the hospital then print it off when he got to school. He wasn't going to let Naruto fail the class just because the teacher was an ass and he knew the teacher was an ass...one time Naruto came late for class after his apointment and gave him a detention even with a doctors note, he hated Ebisu-sensei.

But as Sasuke was grabbing the last of his things, Iruka came into his room and said, "You wanna ride with Naruto or do you want to ride with me?"

"I'll ride with you, they wait on me they won't leave for another few minutes." Sasuke said as he grabbed his Ipod and charger.

"Alright, meet you in the car in a minute." Iruka said and rushed to tell the Ambulance driver that Sasuke was leaving with him and they rushed out.

Sasuke only had to grab one more thing and that was his flash drive and he ran out to the car with his keys, locking the door behind him as he went and jumped into the car. Iruka was in no mood to go the speed limit and sped all the way to the hospital, but this time he had his seat belt on and Sasuke was glad he put his on too, he would have been tossed out the window if he hadn't and yes, they were pulled over.

"You do know you were going eighty in a thirty five?" The officer said with a heavy sigh.

"I know, my kid is on his way to the hospital..." Iruka explained. "Not him, my other kid."

"Alright, just try not to go eighty...next time I will have to give you a ticket..." She sighed, it was late and hardly anyone else drove the streets in Konoha at night so she let him off easily.

"Thank you officer Kurenai." Iruka said and sped off, this time going sixty until he was out of her sight, then slaming on the gas and went eighty again.

"I want an IV ready for when Naruto gets in here, and I want some morphine, and an operating room open immediately. I'm going to operate on his back as soon as I go and get the metal plates." Tsunade ordered her staff as quickly as she could while she got ready for surgery. "I also want A+ transfusions at the ready incase they are needed."

"Yes my lady." A brunette said as she got to work asap, she was Tsunade's most trusted intern.

As Tsunade scrubbed and rinsed her arms and hands, she dried them and threw on a pair of temporary gloves just as Naruto's ambulance pulled in, she needed a few more minutes since her intern wasn't back yet with the stuff she called for and another of her interns said, "I have an operation room at the ready lady Tsunade."

"Thank you Lola, is Shizune back yet with those blood transfusions and the metal plates yet?" Tsunade asked.

"She's on her way lady Tsunade." Her third intern said from the counter as Tsunade rushed to Naruto's room.

"Alright, tell her I'm in Uzumaki, Naruto's room Genma." Tsunade said and disappeared behind a curtain. "Where does it hurt Naruto?"

"I can't feel my legs...and my back hurts really bad like I pulled something..." He answered slowly, his face looked almost transparent in the lights and his eyes white.

"Wait...I thought his eyes were an obsidian blue Tsunade." A regular nurse said as she looked at Naruto's eyes real quick.

"It's something that became adapted to him, when he's in excruciable pain, his eyes turn white...that's when I know that his spinal nerve is being pinched in three different places and that I have to do immediate surgery." Tsunade explained as she got Naruto's IV's ready in his left and right arm.

"Aah...but I've never heard that before..."

"Sasuke's eyes turn gray when he has a seizure." Tsunade shrugged just as Shizune ran into the room.

"I have the things you wanted in the operating room all set up lady Tsunade." She said quickly.

"Thanks Shizune...we'll be going down there in a few minutes, go and make sure Iruka Umino and Sasuke Uchiha are in the waiting room." Tsunade said. "And inform them of the situation."

"Yes lady Tsunade." Shizune said and bowed before she left the room and went to the waiting area.

"Naruto's going to be fine dad." Sasuke said for the fifth time as they were now running into the hospital, Sasuke carrying two bags, one the computer and the other his backpack.

"Sasuke, you do seem to understand the situation don't you?" Iruka asked and they stopped running.

"Um..." Was all Sasuke could say...he didn't know the entire situation.

"Sasuke...before you met Naruto...before I even adopted him, Naruto was in a bad car crash, his parents were crushed and torn and Naruto's legs were crushed too and his three lower spinal plates were cracked enough that his spinal nerve could easily slip into it and get stuck...that's how Tsunade explained it...but if she can't fix this now without tearing that spinal nerve...Naruto will never walk again and never be able to feel his legs or anything from his waist down." Iruka explained with a heavy sigh.

Sasuke was horrified with this, he didn't know it was that bad, "Wait, I thought it was a bad accident."

"I'll tell you later..." Iruka said and ran into the emergency room as he saw Shizune walk into the waiting area looking for them.

Sasuke followed suit and wondered what Iruka was talking about but shrugged it off and saw that they were sitting down in a secluded area where hardly anyone was sitting down, Sasuke figured that the woman was explaining Naruto's situation to him and decided to sit where there was a plug so he'd be able to plug in the laptop when it needed to be charged but he wanted to get his own notes finished up then start on Naruto's project. But he didn't expect Iruka to come over so soon and sit next to him.

"He's in surgery right now...and we might be here all night..." Iruka sighed heavily then rubbed his face with both of his hands, he was tired and wanted to go home, but he wanted to stay awake all the same.

"I'm fine with it...and I found out why Naruto was using the internet at home..." Sasuke said as he averted his gaze over to Iruka. "He was using it for a project in History."

"What project..."

"Ancient Egypt..." Sasuke answered. "We don't have books on that subject...and we do on all other forms of ancient history."

"Aah...I haven't been able to find really good books on Ancient Egypt though..." Iruka said as he lifted his right leg and put his ankle on his left knee, he was trying to get comfortable.

"I can understand that...Ancient Egypt isn't a famous subject and I don't know why." Sasuke noted.

"So what are you doing?" Iruka asked as he started reading what Sasuke was writing.

"My notes on Homer...I have a test on Monday about him...then Tuesday we start Plato." Sasuke explained in a heavy sigh, it was boring.

"Aah, and how are your other classes coming along?" Iruka asked, now being curious.

"I'm passing everything with the highest marks...I'm going to be the valedictorian ya know." Sasuke smirked and went back to his notes, he was on his last few pages now.

"When did you get those notebooks?" Iruka asked, not remembering getting new notebooks.

"I got them after school today...Naruto didn't want to come with me so he went home." Sasuke said and sighed, his last page of dreaded notes.

"I see." Iruka yawned. "Wake me up if Shizune comes back."

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, finally looking up to see Iruka's face.

"That's who I was talking to." Iruka explained and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

"Alright..." Sasuke yawned too.

"Don't worry Naruto, we're going to help you as much as we can ok?" Tsunade said as they were wheeling Naruto to the operating floor so they'd go to the room requested and start the surgery, they were just getting onto the elevator.

When the doors closed, Naruto looked up at her and asked, "Why does it hurt so much..."

Tsunade just looked at him and he closed his eyes, he was tired and passing out was the only way he could do to get out of the pain temporarily even though Tsunade wanted him awake a few more minutes.

Authors' End Note:

I know I'm evil...I put Sasuke in the hospital last chapter and now Naruto's in the hospital...I AM EVIL! But I won't be for much longer, one more chapter of past and...you know what's gonna be said by now right? CHA! Not going to spoil. Please feel free to review.

Next chapter name: **Why can't he know?**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' Note:

Yeeaaa, I'm back with a new chapter finally. And I haven't decided yet if this chapter is the last one of the past stuff or back to the present...I don't know, you'll just have to read and see what my hands type out...Happy reading and reviewing! And it might sound like I'm repeating but it's just a shortened version of the little...long paragraph from chapter one so no one would be either confused or think I'm repeating everything...x.x

Why can't he know?

Sasuke and Iruka sat in the emergency room for about two hours before they were told they could go to the waiting room in the main loby, but Iruka insisted that they stayed there incase Shizune came back and didn't know where they were. So they sat there, Iruka sleeping again and Sasuke working on Naruto's project, he was now happy that the hospital had wifi that the public could use...but didn't like the fact that some sites were blocked so he had to pull some strings and hacked into the search engine for a website that Naruto's note had listed down and went there. Naruto's project was easily done within thirty minutes and Sasuke had no problem at all in making it sound like Naruto was the one that typed it up, he was proud with himself.

While Sasuke was saving Naruto's project, the woman Shizune walked into the area and Sasuke woke Iruka up, "Hey dad, that woman's here."

Iruka made a small snorting noise and woke up, straightening his form to sit in the chair correctly as Shizune sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Iruka, Naruto's surgery was a success and he's in recovery now." She said. "But it's going to be a little while before any visitors can see him, do you want to move to the fourth floor where his room is?"

"Yea, we'll be in the waiting room." Iruka said and stood up stretching. "As a matter of fact, I think we're going to go home for about four hours..."

"That's fine, I'll tell lady Tsunade you went home and will be back shortly." Shizune nodded as Sasuke started packing up his things.

"Ok, and thank you so much Shizune." Iruka yawned and held his hand out to be shaken.

"Always welcome Iruka." Shizune smiled and shook his hand firmly before she left to go back to Tsunade.

"Why does she say lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as he picked up his bags and small things like his flash drive and Ipod.

"She's the most respected doctor in the city." Iruka answered and the two went to the car.

"Alright...and you going to wait until we're home to tell me about Naruto right?" Sasuke asked, still remembering that Iruka was going to tell him about it.

"Yea...I can't have anyone else hearing it..." Iruka said quietly and dug into his pockets for his keys.

"..." Sasuke was quiet, he didn't want to agravate Iruka on telling him why all the time because then he'd never be told.

When they got home, Sasuke put his things in his bedroom and put Iruka's laptop in Iruka's bedroom next to his night stand and went to the living room where Iruka was sitting down on the couch. Sasuke decided to sit in the chair on Iruka's left instead on the couch cause he figgured Iruka would fall asleep any minute again, he was tired and Sasuke couldn't blame him...it's been a hectic day.

"Ok...about Naruto...you obviously know his last name's Uzumaki...but that's his mom's maiden name. His dad's last name is Namikaze..." Iruka started explaining, then was interrupted by Sasuke which was rare.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Naruto's the son of the fourth president!" Sasuke asked as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes now be quiet." Iruka whispered, his hands beaconing him to sit back down.

Sasuke sat back down slowly, now his interrest in the story was at it's highest peak as Iruka went back to the story, "The car accident that killed Naruto's parents...wasn't no accident, it was supposed to be an assassination that was supposed to have killed all three of them, but Naruto was miraculously saved. He was dragged out of the car...he was covered in his parents' blood head to toe and his legs crushed, they didn't know his spine was injured until they went in to get x-rays of his body."

"How old was he?" Sasuke asked when he knew Iruka was done talking.

"He was two years old...I adopted him when he was just a month away from turning three in mid October." Iruka answered.

"I see..." Sasuke said as his head lowered a little bit, he now felt sorry for Naruto completely...his best friend was the son of the fourth president, the most famous one out of them all while he...Sasuke...was the Uchiha's heir...the last living survivor.

"Well go and get some sleep Sasuke, you look tired and we gotta get going in less than four hours...And Naruto can't know about this at all..." Iruka yawned stretched before laying down on the couch and immediately passed out snoring lightly.

Sasuke nodded and smiled a little and stood up to go to his room. Sighing, he set his alarm for six since it was almost three in the morning and he threw himself in bed, passing out as he said, "Why can't he know?"

Author's End Note:

I know, short chapter...this is all I could think of but anyway. Next chapter is going to be long I promise! =3 Well, talk to you guys next chapter. Oh, chapter nineteen for Vampire's Kiss is almost done...and I apologize for taking so long on it. T_T

Next chapter is gonna be called: **Why does the past haunt?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey ya'll, back with a new chapter. I named this chapter for Sasuke since now we gotta explain Sasuke's side of the story. But the beginning's about Naruto a little bit then it goes to Sasuke. Just a warning before you all read so chu don't get confused. Happy reading and reviewing!

Why does the past haunt?

Naruto yawned and stretched before he put his second full notebook down on his coffee table, it was near midnight and he thought he'd get more written by now but he was a slow writer and he couldn't help it.

"This is taking so long to write." He complained and rubbed his hair with both his hands in frustration. "This is why I took to art and not writing..."

Well Naruto stood up and stretched again before he scratched his back where his scar was...the result of his surgery six years ago. He always got a pained expression every time he touched the scar and he didn't know why. But every once in a while, he'd wake up drenched in sweat and in a lot of pain where the scar was. Tsunade prescribed him some pain medicine and he'd get refills every few weeks, he was addicted to pain killers and he couldn't help it, the pain in his back got so bad he had to use his chair to go and get pain medicine, when it got really bad, he called Sasuke and would ask him to come over to help him out. Tsunade said that the pain would always be there, sometimes it would be severe, and other times it would be so weak he'd barely feel it, his spinal cord was damaged from being pinched for so long Tsunade almost told Naruto that he should just be in a wheelchair the rest of his life. Naruto retaliated and said he'd die before that would ever happen, she finally gave in and told him he can't be in martial arts anymore because one wrong landing, punch, or kick to his back then he'd finally be permanentally crippled and there wasn't anything she could do to help him. Naruto whined and begged but he too gave in after Sasuke and Iruka talked to him.

Well Naruto went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth before he went and got dressed for bed and passed out once he was under the covers, he was too tired to feel the back pain right now and he was happy about that for once.

Sasuke sat on the roof to his bedroom of the Uchiha Complex, he was bored and couldn't sleep and nothing was helping him of the situation. He had to stop drugs because Naruto had found them and threatened to tell Iruka in the last few days of high school. He was tempted to take some sleeping pills to fall asleep since he was getting black circles under his eyes from insomnia again but he thought twice on the subject and said no because then he'd get addicted to them and he didn't want that. He was finishing a piece of art work that he started earlier and never showed Naruto what it was and all he had to do now was color every thing in. He wasn't going to show Naruto until he knew he was ready, especially Naruto. Sasuke found out a few years ago he had special feelings for Naruto and he already had them figured out and everything. He was gay and he accepted it, he knew Iruka was gay because he started dating the Elementary school's principal, Kakashi Hatake, after they graduated. Sasuke found out just because he noticed Iruka was getting home later in the evenings' after school and during summer vacation but the two decided to never tell Naruto incase he couldn't handle it.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing?" Sasuke asked himself and got up to go back into his room as he climbed down his roof.

Sasuke was always worried about Naruto but recently, he's been thinking about what happened seventeen years ago. Ever since he moved back into his house he's been thinking about it and couldn't stop. He'd wake up every night screaming in horror and drenched in sweat, that's when the insomnia started. His seizures were comming back every few days but it always happened when he was around Naruto...he didn't know why this happened. Naruto tried to talk him into leaving the place to rot for Sasuke's health but Sasuke refused, he wanted to try and fix the place up and try to sell it, he just figured that his brother was still around to haunt him till the day he died in the house with every one else.

"Why did it have to happen?" Sasuke asked himself as he threw himself on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

But Sasuke just jumped back to his feet and walked to his bookshelf where he had started writing down what really happened that night so that when he did die, people would find it and tell the entire world what a psycho his brother was. Sasuke picked up the notebook that sat on the shelf all by itself, he decided to read back to the beginning and edit a little bit, he always edited his work as he went, it brought him back to what he was writing about and he could always write more when he got to the end.

_I was walking through the house, it was a stormy night in my memory so I was looking for mom to cling to since I was a little scared of storms at this time, but the house was dead quiet. I couldn't find anyone in the house, not even dad who was supposed to be in his study since he was working on something important. I only opened the door to see if dad was back there to make sure I wasn't going insane and thinking that everyone left me on accident and went to see a movie or something...but dad never left his study unless it was to go to work or to go to the bathroom, bed, or eat dinner._

_ I searched the house a little more and saw that Itachi was in his room, he looked like he had been out in the rain a while since he was dripping with water and his hair was drenched._

_ "Hey Itachi, is mom around?" I asked, my voice trembling._

_ "No...I haven't seen her around, I think she went shopping with a friend." Itachi answered, he never looked at me once as he started to get ready to undress and get ready for a shower._

_ "Alright oni-chan." I said sadly, I wanted mom and she wasn't here._

_ "Come here Sasuke." Itachi said, he was now shirtless and in a pair of dry pants, I had my back turned because I was about to leave his room and go to mine._

_ I walked to Itachi and he picked me up and set me on his bed, he was trying to comfort me cause he knew my fear of thunder, all kids were scared of thunder at this age. He told me that it was going to be alright, like mom did, and that she'd be home soon._

_ "Where's dad?" I asked and looked up at him._

_ "Dad's...I think dad went to the office for something." Itachi said, his gaze averting to the side a little as he answered this._

_ "Ok, so it just you and me?" I asked, I always wanted to spend time with brother, he was always away from home doing work all the time and we barely had time to play. Itachi worked for the president and the council so he had a very important job._

_ "Yep, do you want to play a game?" Itachi nodded and asked as he combed his fingers through my hair._

_ "What kind of game oni-chan?" I asked, I figured he'd ask me to play hide and go seek or tag or something, but what he did threw me off completely._

_ Itachi threw me to the middle of his bed and ripped all my clothes off, I had no clue what he was doing since I was six at the time but I still tried to run away because I was naked and so on, but he then grabbed my shirt and ripped of a strip and tied me to his bed by the wrists, it was tight but not too tight, just tight enough so that I couldn't get free, then he tied me ankles together so I wouldn't kick him. I had no clue what he was about to do so I did what any six year old would do, I started crying._

_ "Shhh, it's ok Sasuke." Itachi told me, he was trying to calm me down as he laid his hands on me softly._

_ I was still crying because I didn't know what was happening, I was trying to get the ripped shirt untied around my wrists and feet but he touched me in a certain place that made me freeze._

_ "Stop moving around..." Was all he told me before he took his own pants off, and I noticed that he didn't have any boxers on which was creepy but what caught my eye was how big his dick was._

_ I might have been six, but I knew what a dick was since Itachi always told dirty jokes with dad while I was around, mom didn't like it but they still did it anyway. But when I saw that he was getting on top of me, I started to freak out again and he raised my legs to my chest before he shoved his dick in me, I screamed as loud as I could in pain, I could feel myself bleeding from my ass but he didn't care. Itachi then started to move and I felt him moving in and out of my ass, he was so big that I could feel my bones moving as he thrust in and out of my ass which bled more and more onto his sheets. He decided to turn my legs to the side so my body would turn over and my back would be to him, he grabbed my hips and started thrusting his hard dick in and out of my ass as fast as he could, and hard too, he didn't try to go deep. I was screaming so loud and hard my voice eventually left me and I couldn't scream anymore so I laid there crying as he made my ass bleed more. It wasn't long before I felt something enter my ass and he'd pull out, he left me tied to his bed for a time as he left the room, I figured he went to take a shower but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move because the slightest move I made sent a jolt of pain all the way up my body._

_ When Itachi came back, he brought with him a wet towel and a dry one and he started cleaning my ass off with the wet one, then dried me off. He left again and he was back almost immediately and he was carrying a new set of clothes for me, they were my night clothes and he untied me and got me dressed, he was even "kind" enough to take me to my bedroom and tuck me in for bed before he left me alone again. I passed out immediately as he left my room, but I wasn't asleep for long because I thought I heard screaming from my parents' room, so I got up and went to see what was wrong, when I opened the door, mom was lying on the floor bleeding and dead, dad was too, he had fallen right on top of her. The killer was standing over top of them with a sword...one that I completely recognized, it was my brothers' most precious sword so I knew who it was immediately. Luckily I knew where dad kept the gun and the bullets, I watched him load it and put it away before so I knew I didn't have to load it right away but I grabbed the bullets anyway and went back to mom and dad's room. I shoved the gun into my pocket and burst through the door and closed it behind me, I figured that Itachi was out of the room but I was wrong, he was still standing over mom and dad's body's like he was waiting for me to come, but he was completely astounded that I was awake and still moving._

_ "Why aren't you in bed Sasuke?" He asked as he threw his sword next to mom and dad's body's._

_ "I heard mom scream..." I answered and leaned all the way against the bedroom door, my throat tore and I could taste blood when I spoke._

_ "Oh...I was hoping you didn't hear that." Itachi sighed and started to move towards me._

_ I immediately dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out dad's gun, I cogged it and aimed it right at Itachi's head, he didn't think I would pull the trigger or that it was even loaded so he kept moving towards me, his hands at the ready to grab my throat. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Itachi's head, he fell to the ground dead like mom and dad did and he didn't move again. I fell to the ground and sat in the fetal and started crying, I didn't know what I had just did, or what had just happened even though it was right in front of me, but I couldn't see it, everything was black, I couldn't hear anything either, everything was silent like a ghost town._

Sasuke sighed and threw the booklet against the book shelf, he was sick and tired of reading it and just wished that someone would come and end him now, he was tired of living in the past and just wanted it all to end. But that would make Naruto cry his eyes out so he immediately switched trains of thought and tried to think positive. But it wasn't working so he picked up his phone and called Naruto.

"Hello?" A grogy and tired voice said from the other end.

"Yea...Naruto...I'm sorry for calling so late...do you mind if I come over and stay the night?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't mind Sasuke, come on over...the front door's always unlocked." Naruto answered in a yawn.

"Alright, be there in a few."

"Mkay." Naruto said and hung up, well more likely dropped his phone as he passed out again, Sasuke could hear him snoring in the background.

"Why does the past haunt?" Sasuke asked himself before he chuckled and hung his phone up.

He went and grabbed an outfit from his dresser and shoved them into his bag with his art work, made sure he had everything and left, locking his door behind him. Sasuke didn't really pay attention to where he was walking as he walked to Naruto's appartment, he never payed attention. His feet always knew what roads to take and what route to take since he walked there so many times. But Sasuke was deep in thought as he was walking, he couldn't help but think about what he had written, it was all in one notebook, all written in his words...the story the police couldn't get out of him...and he didn't know how to tell Naruto how he felt about that one moment in his life that changed it drastically.

But Sasuke arrived at Naruto's place in no time at all and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him before he put his stuff on the couch. He went to check on Naruto and hang his phone up, he smiled at Naruto's sleeping face which looked so peaceful. It was the face he remembered and loved, he knew Naruto didn't feel much pain right now when he had that face, he remembers the time Naruto did have excruciating pain when he was sleeping...it wasn't a face to forget...But Sasuke smiled once more and left the room before Naruto woke up and saw him staring at him while he was sleeping, he'd say it wasn't something that men did unless they were gay...Sasuke knew he was gay...but Naruto didn't. So Sasuke went back to the couch and grabbed his Ipod from his bag before putting it by his head as he laid down on the couch and put the earphones in his ears, turning it on and turning the volume up a little bit as he started playing his favorite music. He passed out almost immediately curled up in a ball on the couch with no blanket, he forgot to grab one from Naruto's closet before he left Naruto's room.

Author's End Note:

Yesh, the end of teh chapter finalleh. And it's still creepy when I name chapters after the last thing said...it's scary to me...But anyway, next chapter to Vampire's Kiss is coming the next time I post something, chapter still coming very slowly but I'm working on it too.

Next chapter: **Why can't everyday be like this?**

I might make a lemon...I don't know...it's probably still too early...but chu'll have to read and find out. Bwahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Next chapter here, and I changed the title...but it might explain what happens, it might not...you'll have to read and find out...hahaha! I'm evil like that, but yesh, this is the day that I post chapter nineteen for Vampire's Kiss so check up on that too when you get the chance. I'm not gonna post anything for a while after these two chapters so I can get caught up with my crochet, knitting and other hand craft that I'm starting. I have Christmas presents to make and things to make so I can sell them in the summer. I'll let you know when I'll be posting again on my profile, and I'm sorry if you want me to continue posting but someone's gotta make a living too! And yes, I might post a chapter two too The Dawn of Vampyre's on ficionpress, check up on that too. Account name is suicidal-incubus-123.

I Hate My Life

When morning came, Naruto yawned and stretched as far as his back would allow and he got up. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he went to the kitchen and saw that Sasuke's bag was at the end of his couch. He walked over and saw Sasuke sleeping like an infant and he had to smile to himself, but the smile vanished when he saw the black circles under Sasuke's eyes and realized this was the first night of real sleep Sasuke had in weeks.

He huffed to himself and went to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs and pancakes, regular for Sasuke and chocolate chip for him, Sasuke hated sweets and he never knew why. He never got around to asking him just yet. Naruto was hoping that he'd surprise Sasuke but was jumped from behind when he was half way done with breakfast and yelped.

"Sasuke-teme!" He screamed and nearly threw the pan into the wall behind the stove. "You know better than to do that when I'm cooking!"

"Sorry..." Sasuke smirked as he hugged Naruto from behind and burried his nose in between Naruto's neck and shoulder while he closed his eyes.

"You're gay Sasuke." Naruto noted as his back shivered.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked as he jumped back, releasing Naruto.

"I've known for a long time bastard." Naruto laughed. "I always know when someone stares at me when I'm sleeping."

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I just know." Naruto grinned as he finished making breakfast and served the two plates and set them on the table.

"And you didn't have to make breakfast, I was gonna make it." Sasuke complained and sat down in front of his plate.

"What kind of host would I be if I made my guests' cook breakfast!" Naruto asked a little louder than he wanted.

"Got a point, but I still wouldn't have mind making it myself." Sasuke said and started eating.

"...I want you to move out of that Complex Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, hardly touching his food yet.

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet, he didn't want this conversation brought up during breakfast.

"You're not sleeping again and I just can't stand it anymore Sasuke." Naruto complained. "You have solid black circles under your eyes and do you know it's actually around noon?"

"What!" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, that's how I know you haven't been sleeping because I know you're a morning person." Naruto noted before he started eating. "You're always up at the crack of fucking dawn unless you haven't slept in two weeks or longer..."

Sasuke just sighed and finished his breakfast in silence, the only thing you could hear at the table was the clanging of fork on plate as they ate. Naruto didn't want to talk about anything cause he was afraid of bringing up the fact that he was right and Sasuke should move out of the cursed and haunted place and let it rot to the ground but he didn't want to throw it in his face, so he took the slow approach instead and would continue the conversation at a later date. But Sasuke was the one that started talking first when he was done eating as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest like he always did.

"So when did you find out that I was gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...I don't remember." Naruto answered. "I think it was a year ago...you yelled at this pink haired girl that kept begging you to go out with her, you told her the one thing that would make her shut up and that was that you were gay."

"That could have been a lie." Sasuke smirked.

"Yea I know...but you never looked at girls' boobs or asses...I've seen you stare at a guys ass and their dick." Naruto said, trying to hide his smirk before he started laughing.

"I never stared at a guy's ass or dick!" Sasuke tried to defend but his face turned slightly red.

"Yes you have...you always stared at mine." Naruto laughed. "You once peaked in my bedroom when I was getting dressed and got a glimpse of my ass, I swore you had a boner on the bus too."

"Oh you little...!" Sasuke growled and jumped to his feet, his face a little redder now as he chased Naruto around the table.

Naruto laughed at what was happening and ran into his room and tried to close the door and lock it before Sasuke got there but was a little too slow and got a face full of the door as Sasuke kicked it hard before it closed. Naruto fell back onto his ass and yelped in pain, a knot forming on his forehead.

"That's what you get!" Sasuke laughed

.

"That's mean bastard!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his face.

"Did you know that you're gay too?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto to his feet.

"Of course idiot!" Naruto answered. "Only gay men try to wear pink in public and sway their fucking hips when they walk."

This time Sasuke laughed, he laughed so hard he had to hold his ribs. He didn't think Naruto would have answered the question at all.

"Bastard." Naruto growled as his nose started bleeding. "Damn it."

"I'll go and get a wash cloth wet." Sasuke laughed and left the bedroom towards the bathroom.

It took a minute for Sasuke to stop laughing as he got the wash cloth soaking with ice cold water, when he wrung it enough so it wouldn't drip and he went to leave the bathroom, he walked right into Naruto who was standing behind Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto, here's the wash cloth." Sasuke said as he took a step back and looked at Naruto. He started to get a worried face when Naruto didn't move to take the cloth and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's eyes were turning white again.

"Sasu...it hurts..." Naruto said before his legs gave out and he fell.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath and caught Naruto, still holding the cloth he carried Naruto bridal style and went to the living room where he laid Naruto on the couch and picked the phone up to call Iruka.

_"Hello?" _Came the voice of Iruka on the other end of the phone with a heavy yawn.

"Hey dad...Naruto's saying his back hurts again." Sasuke said, straight to the point as always.

_"I'll be there in a few, I'm going to pick up Tsunade." _Were the only words Iruka said before he hung up the phone.

Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto's head so he could sit and placed the blonde's head on his lap. He combed his hands through the blonde's hair gently, which caused the smaller male on his lap to open his eyes. They ended up going back to the obsidian blue somewhat but you could still see the white in his eyes trying to take over. "Sasu...I hate my life..."

"Why do you hate your life Naruto?" Sasuke asked, deciding in his head that it would be best to use his name instead of the nickname he gave him.

"This pain...I was supposed to die in the crash..." Naruto said, he was obviously thinking about what Iruka told him a few years ago.

"It was a complete accident Naruto, you were two." Sasuke argued back a little, still combing his hands through Naruto's blonde hair.

"It was an assassination that failed..." Was all Naruto said before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

A/E/N: Finally a chapter update...x.x And it didn't turn out like I planned in my head for some odd reason...oh well. I hope you guys like it. I'm planning on some lemon later near the end of the story so hold your horses back before charging at me!

Next chapter: **Disenchanted**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I dearly apologize for not updating like I've planned. Well there's some good news I have to tell ya'll today, I've updated three stories and worked on one full story in five days! The sad news is, is that none of them involve Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love. I'm still stuck on chapter 19 and I'm getting close to finding out what to do with the chapter. x.x Didn't think it's be as hard as it is now.

Well enough drabbling, here's the next chapter of Meant To Be. Oh one more thing...I wrote this chapter when I was listening to Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance...o-o That's where the inspiration for this chapter came from. And a little change up in the Summary, I'm thinking about adding a Major! Character death...don't know who yet. Enjoy and review when done! They are most helpful.

Disenchanted

_**Well I was there on the day, they sold the cause for the Queen**_

_**And when the lights all went out, we watched out lives on the screen**_

_**I hate the ending myself ,but it started with an alright scene**_

_**It was the roar of the crowd, that gave me heart ache to sing**_

_**It was a lie when they smiled, and said you won't feel a thing**_

_**And as we run from the cops, we laughed so hard it would sting**_

_**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)**_

_**How can you listen all night long (all night long, all night long)**_

_**Now it will matter after I'm gone**_

_**Because you never learned a goddamn thing**_

_**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say**_

_**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**_

_**Well if you think that I'm wrong**_

_**This never meant nothing to ya**_

_**I spent my high school career, spit on and shoved to agree**_

_**So I can watch all my heroes sell a car on tv**_

_**We got the obvious scene**_

_**We'll show 'em what we all mean**_

_**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)**_

_**How can you listen all night long (all night long, all night long)**_

_**Now it will matter long after I'm gone**_

_**Because you never learned a goddamn thing**_

_**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say**_

_**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**_

_**Well if you think that I'm wrong**_

_**This never meant nothing to ya**_

_**So go, Go away, Just go away**_

_**Where did you run to? And where did you hide?**_

_**We'll find another way. **_

_**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say**_

_**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**_

_**Well if you think that I'm wrong**_

_**This never meant nothing to ya**_

_**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say**_

_**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**_

_**Well if you think that I'm wrong**_

_**This never meant nothing to ya**_

_**At all, At all, At all, At all**_

Naruto listened to this song over and over again. It was his most favorite song from the band My Chemical Romance. It described almost everything to him. Well there were other songs but this one always got him right in the heart.

Tsunade had banned Naruto from walking for a few weeks because his spinal nerve was inflamed and irritated. She didn't want him to over exert himself incase he were to permanentally damage himself. He didn't really have to beg Sasuke to stay with him but he was getting really annoyed with the way Tsunade was treating him and telling him he can't get up and go to the store all on his own. He was to ride in the wheelchair the entire time until she said he didn't have to. This is what pissed him off even more. He hated the wheelchair. He loved to walk around and not be restricted. Sasuke never again brought up what happened to Naruto when he was two. He didn't want to have Naruto thinking about it.

"Hey Naruto, do you need anything right now?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the living room with an apron on that had bowls of ramen randomly placed on it as a design. It was Naruto's favorite apron.

"No Sasuke, not right now..." Naruto answered and paused his music. His voice was so down, depressed and sad. It really scared Sasuke when he was like this.

"Alright, dinner will be ready shortly ok Naruto?" Sasuke told him and placed a small kiss on top of the blonde's head before ruffling his hair a little bit.

"I'm not hungry...sorry Sasuke." Naruto sighed and watched the people walk around the streets in the market area from his living room. The market area was just across the street from his appartment.

"Alright Naruto. I'll put your food in the fridge until you're ready to eat ok?" Sasuke nodded, he just gave up on telling Naruto he needed to eat in order to get better. It was always a fight that ended up with Naruto trying to walk out of the apartment to go somewhere and be alone.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto nodded a little and put his music back on.

_**Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own**_

_**If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes**_

_**'Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose**_

_**If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave**_

_**This alone you're in time for the show**_

_**You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe**_

_**You could watch me corode like a beast in repose**_

_**Cause I love all the poison and away with the boys in the band**_

_**I've really been, on a bender and it shows**_

_**So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes**_

_**Give me a shot to remember, And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**A kiss and I will surrender, The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**_

_**A light to burn all the empires, So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**_

_**In love with all of these vampires, So you and leave like the sane abandoned me**_

_**There's a place in the dark where the animal go**_

_**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**_

_**Juliet love the beat and the lust it commands**_

_**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo**_

_**I've really been, on a bender and it shows**_

_**So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes**_

_**Give me a shot to remember, And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**A kiss and I will surrender, The sharpest lives are the dealiest to lead**_

_**A light to burn all the empires, So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**_

_**In love with all of these vampires, So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**_

_**Give me a shot to remember, And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**A kiss and I will surrender, The sharpest lives are the dealiest to lead**_

_**A light to burn all the empires, So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**_

_**In love with all these vampires, So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**_

Sasuke just shook his head and went back to the kitchen when he heard the new song Naruto was listening to. He was starting to worry about Naruto's music choises because they deeply resembled the way he was feeling now. But he just ignored everything and ate his dinner. He planned on calling Iruka to come over and stay the night, Sasuke had moved in and put his futon on the floor by the foot of Naruto's bed so the couch wouldn't turn into a bed after a while. It hurt his back when he slept on it last time.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called out from the living room.

"Yea Naruto?" Sasuke called back and went to the living room to see Naruto was rolling his chair into the kitchen.

"I'll eat dinner with you." Naruto said and wheeled himself up to the table where it was open for his chair, right next to Sasuke.

"Alright, what changed your mind Naruto?" Sasuke wondered and put the two plates of food on the table. He made chicken stirfry with steamed rice and salad...boy did Sasuke love salad.

"I was hungrier than I thought I was." Naruto told him and took off his head phones, turning off his mp3 player and placing it on the table as Sasuke went to get drinks.

"What'll you have Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out some vodka and coke.

"I'll have what you'll have Sasuke." Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket for a small piece of folded paper. Something he grabbed form Tsunade's bag the last time she was here.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded and poured two glasses of coke and two shots of vodka. Not realizing he forgot the chopsticks until he brought the drinks to the table. "Be right back, forgot the chopsticks."

"Sasuke, you're so kind." Naruto smiled and quickly reached over to Sasuke's coke and poured a white powder into his drink, knowing that Sasuke always mixed his vodka with the coke, his hand was back under the table by the time Sasuke turned around to come back to the table two seconds later.

"Naruto...you know I hate that." Sasuke never liked criticism, good or bad.

"I'm just saying it the way it is." Naruto smiled and started eating as Sasuke handed him his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." (I think that's the word used. o-o)

Sasuke smiled and nodded before he started eating. To his surprise, it was made better than last time. Naruto of course loved Sasuke's food and nearly shoveled it down his throat. He wanted to be done quickly because he wanted to do something before he went to bed.

"Slow down Naruto. You're going to choke." Sasuke laughed and picked up his shot of vodka, pouring it in his coke and downed it. His throat always burned more if he took his time with vodka.

"Well I love your cooking Sasuke." Naruto smiled, giving him one of those toothy grins after he swallowed his food and did the same Sasuke did, downed his vodka.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto and yawned a big yawn as he stretched. He was half way done with his dinner and he never got tired this quickly. He guessed he must've stressed more than usual lately since Naruto wasn't aloud to walk anywhere.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked over at him. His face blank and emotionless.

"Yea, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Sasuke yawned again and stood up. "I'll clean up after dinner to-" And he fell over out cold. Naruto moved quick enough to catch the sleeping Sasuke in his arms and placed him in his lap, the last thing he saw was Naruto's emotionless face that had tears of sadness finally falling.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as the tears started to fall one by one onto Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face, staining it with tears of sadness as Naruto wheeled to the bedroom and painfully got Sasuke on the bed.

He wheeled over to his desk and took out a piece of paper and started writing Sasuke a note and puting it in a place where he could find it when he woke up. He grabbed his coat and wheeled himself out of the appartment and went towards Hokage Mountain where he always loved to go.

A/E/N: Yesh I'm fucking evil! Sasuke's so stressed out he didn't realize that Naruto drugged his coke. Ahahahahaha. What's Naruto going to do? o-o Not even I have a clue just yet. What was the point of the chapter name? You'll see in the next chapter. =D MORE TO LOOK FORWARD TO! This is only a nine chapter story...sorry peeps. I might make a sequel but I don't know just yet. Find out in the end of chapter Nine.

Next chapter: **This is Good bye...**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yesh I'm making this the last chapter people. I'm sorry but guess what else, I'm making a sequel once I get Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love and Sasuke's return home surprise done. =D Have fun with the last chapter of the story, if you don't like, then get over it! I'm going to cry myself I think...oops, I gave away too much information. o-o But still, enjoy and review please!

This is Good Bye

Sasuke came to when he heard sirens blaring around his house, passing by to go somewhere else. He yawned and he stretched, not remembering he went to bed after dinner as he sat up and his mind registered where he was. He tried to remember wat he did last night and all his memories stopped at dinner time.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten in the evening, he decided to go and wash his face off probably go back to bed.

When he came back from the bathroom, he noticed that the house was quiet. He searched the living room, the kitchen and finally the bedroom. Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Naruto was gone. Gone. Sasuke started panicking as he combed a hand through his hair and looked around the room again. His eyes stopped at a piece of folded paper on Naruto's desk that had his name on it.

Sasuke walked over to the desk and sat down before he hesitantly grabbed the paper and opened it, eyes scanning the letter slowly;

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this, then you'll know that I'm not home and you've heard sirens pass the house. I'm sorry for what I've put you through...I'm nothing but a burden and a disenchanted, broken dream._

_Remember that piece of art that the counsel asked me to draw? It's finished. Take it to them and they should give you ten thousand dollars...that's what they promised me. Why I didn't tell you that much is a mystery to me all on it's own._

_On the desk you're sitting at holds a few notebooks, I want you to read them and finish what I've started in your own words...You can do what ever you want to it. I just started it out of boredome when I came home the other night. _

_Oh right, I still haven't explained why the letter and why I'm gone didn't I? Well you see, I stole some drugs from Tsunade's bag the last time she was here and put it in your drink when you went to get the chopsticks for dinner...that's why you were in my bed when you woke up. For me not being home...I'm long gone._

_Oh yea, about the sirens...I broke into the bank and took some of my savings' account for the money I'd need. Don't ask why I didn't just use my card...because I left it behind. _

_You're probably thinking I'm an idiot, a dobe, an usuratonkachi...But this was my choice. I can't stand a life where I can't be free to roam on my own...I can't be restricted to a wheelchair all my life Sasuke. So I'm saying good bye Sasuke...For forever? I don't know. We might meet each other soon in the near future if you want to come look for me._

_Tell Iruka I'm sorry...and Kakashi too. They're probably going to start worrying about me here soon. And Tsunade...tell her I'll be fine, that I'm searching for a spinal specialist somewhere. That'll probably send her through the roof though..._

_As for you, Sasuke. I love you...I might not have told you in person...but I do. I love you with all my heart and no one else can take you away from me unless I off myself in some distant land or something. But don't think that I'll do it, you should know better. I'm not like that. I don't know how long I've felt like this towards you, but I know it's been a while Sasuke...Probably since eighth grade when you and I saved each others' lives back to back when that bitch Sakura put you in a seizure._

_Well...I guess that's everything you need to know Sasuke...see you sometime in the future...this is good bye..._

_With Love...Naruto._

Sasuke crumpled the piece of paper and threw it onto the desk. How could he be such a fucking ass! Thinking of what would only come out of doing what he did for himself...not even considering that he might be breaking other people's hearts. He's an ass not a dobe.

He jumped out of the chair and went to the living room with the crumpled note in hand as he pulled out his cell phone and called Iruka first...he figgured the father, even though adopted, needed to know what was going on before a doctor. He figgured he had enough time to read the notebooks that Naruto requested he read...and take the finished drawing of Konoha to the elders later tomorrow.

"Yea?" Iruka yawned into the phone. "Sasuke? Do you know what time it is?"

"Dad...Naruto's gone..." Sasuke choked into the phone before the tears finally fell.

"Wait, what do you mean gone?" Iruka almost barked.

"He left...he's not here...gone." Sasuke jumbled into the phone as his chokes turned into painful sobs of pain and heart break.

A/E/N: Well here's the end. Yes I've made up my mind and I'm writing a sequel here soon. But it's not coming for another week or two...maybe not until August. I have to get things done because I'm holding a craft table at a craft gathering at my little sisters' middle school this year...I have a lot of things to make and get priced. o-o But please tell me what you think and review. T^T Bai my fans!


End file.
